


Can We Surrender

by imlimitedkery



Series: Ghost Ships [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, We Die Like Women, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlimitedkery/pseuds/imlimitedkery
Summary: Techno may or may not have feelings for both his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend. Who can tell? Definitely not him.He’s had better days (or weeks).EPILOGUE POSTED NOW
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Techno, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno, Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno
Series: Ghost Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709881
Comments: 55
Kudos: 331





	1. Can We Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during LBC but before episode 13’s events. I picture TT’s version of all characters, but you can imagine whichever you prefer. It’s just that I have a better image of the three of them together in TT than in LBC. Also, Mild’s Techno can easily have the same personality as Gun’s since he is 3 years older in LBC so I believe he has grown calmer (perks of not having to deal with Type’ outbursts any more) and overall is less extra.  
> Inspired by Mara’s[That Testified Surprise  
>  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043376/chapters/55108876)(Thank you for introducing me to the possibility of this OT3).  
> Title from Natalie Taylor’s song [Surrender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Mrz8t0FCIc).

It’s not that Techno is lonely, _shut up Type_. He isn’t. Ok. Maybe. Sometimes _. Shit_. He is. But not always, ok? He has friends, and parents (occasionally), and a little brother that has suddenly started to pay attention to him (which is nice). So no, Techno isn’t lonely, but he does feel alone sometimes. There is a difference (not really). That’s what he tells himself when he is laying awake in his bed late at night.

It’s no one’s fault, really, it’s not. It’s just that, all of a sudden, it seems all of his friends, even his juniors, have partners. Yes, Tharn and Type have been TharnType for like three years now so that’s not recent but Champ is spending more time than not with his roommate (and isn’t that unexpected?); Ae has that rich kid Pete around him all the time (even he can tell they are more than friends); and even the Albino Monkey has the other rich kid, the cold one, following him and buying him food. Techno isn’t bitter. He isn’t. _Shit_. He is.

The thing is, it’s not like he hasn’t tried. He has been on dates, a few, but no one ever clicks. They’ve all made great friends though. That’s why he sometimes feels lonely. There’s no one waiting for him at home with hugs and kisses and sex. He might want the later more than the formers. He’s a damn senior and. Still. A. Virgin. Thanks God Type is the only one who knows that, well, and Tharn. Type probably told him. _Asshole_. Also Champ because Techno should not be allowed to drink when he is feeling sorry for himself. He says things, personal things, when he’s had too much. His friends have enough ammunition against him already from all the drunk rambles to last his entire lifespan.

Techno knows he is not very experienced (see virgin) but he knows what love is. He’s seen it on his parents when he was growing up. He sees it in Type and Tharn whenever they are together. Hell, he was there when that love started. Yet, he hasn’t felt it. Sure, he’s liked people, but he’s never full on felt he was in love with them. There were no ‘I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. If I’m not with you’ moments. Ok, so that might not be the best way to figure out if you love someone, but what does Techno know? He’s working with what he has (mainly movies).

The other thing is, recently, he has been interested in someone. Actually, it’s more than one someone. Not that he can do anything about it or will do anything about it. It’s silly. It’ll go away. Probably just a result of that loneliness he very much does not have.

That’s the other lie he tells himself at night.

.

It’s late.

Probably too late to be out on a Thursday night, but they wanted to go drinking so here he is, at P’Jeed’s bar, with Type. Although, they aren’t getting drunk tonight because classes first thing in the morning with a hungover are no fun. They’d learnt that the hard way back in their first year. It’s just nice sometimes to be out with his best friend, just chilling, no Tharn to turn the evening into No’s Third-Wheeler Time. Techno is a bit distracted however since Type decided to wear a shirt that is likely a size too small. Not that he looks at his best friend as anything more than a best friend. He can appreciate a man’s great physic. _Shit_. He’s ogling is best friend. Maybe that’s a sign to stop drinking.

“Oi,” Techno puts his empty glass on the table, “I think it’s time to head home.”

“Sure,” Type takes his phone out, “Tharn’s going to pick me up. Do you want a ride home?”

“Please,” No bats his eyelashes as Type just laughs at him.

 _Damn_ , _he looks cute when he laughs_. Techno’s eyes go wide at that thought. He’s spared from having to decipher what that means when his own phone rings. Checking it, No is not surprised to see another call from Nic.

“Is that Nic?” Type is looking at him with a weird expression. He does it every time Nic calls or texts him for some reason that No still doesn’t get. What is so strange about his brother checking on him?

“Yeah, just wants to know when I’ll be home.”

Type hums, “I see.”

Techno raises his eyebrow in question, but Type just shakes his head, “nothing, let’s go outside, Tharn should be almost here.”

They say goodbye to P’Jeed who waves at them from behind the bar and head out-front. A couple minutes later, Tharn’s car stops on the other side of the road. Type and Techno walk towards it and get in. Techno slips into the backseat with a simple greeting while Type smiles at his boyfriend.

“Thanks for the ride home.”

“Not a problem,” Tharn smiles and looks at No from the rear-view mirror, “had fun?”

“Yep.”

“No was feeling lonely again so I was keeping him company,” Type smirks looking over his shoulder at Techno.

“Who’s lonely?” No laughs, hoping they can’t hear the slight shake in his voice.

“Well, if you ever need it, you know you can count on us, right?” No can hear Tharn’s frown on his voice.

“Yeah, yeah. All good,” No could really use if Tharn stopped being so freaking nice. It does things to his heart he doesn’t want to think about.

Thankfully, the conversation shifts from Techno towards the football team’s next training and it’s not long until they’re stopping at Techno’s house, “I see you guys tomorrow.” Techno waves goodbye to his friends and gets out of the car. He walks backwards through the gate and towards the front steps still waving and smiling. It’s not until Tharn’ car is driving away that he lets his hand and smile fall. With a sigh, he turns around and walks up the steps and into the house. It’s late enough that Technic should be in bed but when Techno walks inside, there he is in the living-room, and he is not alone.

“What are you guys still doing up?” Techno looks from Nic to Kengkla, arms crossing over his chest trying to appear more authoritarian than he is.

“We –,” Nic looks from No to his friend, “we were waiting for you! It’s so late, we were worried!”

“Eh? I told you I was coming home. Don’t know why you’d need to worry,” he waves his hand dismissively, “doesn’t matter. To bed with the both of you.”

Techno doesn’t wait for their answer. He’s too tired to deal with Nic’s new behaviour. Going up the stairs, he can hear them follow before he gets to his room and turns to look at the two high school kids, “good night.” He enters his room and locks the door, flopping on the bed face down. Maybe he will suffocate in his sleep and won’t have to think about the feelings he’s definitely not dealing with.

He is tired, but somehow, he doubts he will fall sleep anytime soon.

.

By the time morning rolls, Techno’s had four hours of sleep. _It’s going to be a long day_.

After getting out of bed, he leaves his room to take a quick shower and, as he leaves the bathroom, towel around his waist and drying his hair with another one, he bumps into someone. Raising his head from looking at the floor, No’s eyes meet with Kengkla’s.

“Morning,” Techno smiles, “sleep well?”

Kengkla doesn’t answer, just stays frozen in the hallway looking at No. Chuckling nervously, Techno raises his eyebrow, “you ok there? I’m just going to put some clothes on, and I’ll see you downstairs.” No moves around Kla and back into his room. _What’s up with him?_ No asks himself.

After getting dressed, Techno looks at the time and realises he is going to be late. Running down the stairs, he grabs his bike’s keys and says a quick goodbye loudly to no one in particular. While he drives, No can’t help but let his mood drop. He really needs to get himself together. Sleepless nights thinking about people he definitely shouldn’t be thinking about are no good for his energy levels. There is too much stuff he needs to focus on and none of that is his not-there-feelings for his friends.

Once he’s parked, Techno makes his way to the canteen, hoping to get something quick to eat before class stars. Except he won’t. Because there on a table are a smiling Type and a beaming Tharn. He can’t do this. Nope, he is not doing this. It’s way too early and he’s way too tired to deal with their cuteness and hotness and general amazingness. He turns around and walks away. _I’ll just grab something from a bending machine or wait until lunch, I’m not that hungry anyway_ , he thinks.

The day goes by way too slow for Techno. He manages to survive lunch with Type thanks to Champ keeping him distracted talking about the club. Keeping his focus during practice is a bit easier, he has Can keeping him busy and Type is too focused on actually training the juniors to pay attention to Techno’s internal struggles. Not that he has any. He’s just tired. A good night sleep will do him wonders. Also, a drink. He could really use one.

Before he has a chance to not invite anyone to drink with him, Type is telling him about his plans with Tharn and leaving the locker room after they’ve finished changing. Champ’s already gone for some reason No didn’t actually pay attention to and so he is left alone. With a sigh, No grabs his bag, chucks all his stuff in it and slowly makes his way to his bike. Well, at least now he can do what he wanted: drink his sorrows alone. The ones he doesn’t have. God, when did he become such a denier?

Parking at his house, he makes the three-seconds decision to drop his bag in his room and walk to P’Jeed’s bar. As he goes in, he is greeted by Nic and Kla talking on the couch, which they stop doing the moment they hear him. “Hey kids,” he smiles, “what are you up to?”

“Nothing,” they say at the same time.

“Okay?” Techno chuckles, “I’m just dropping this and heading out, so you have the house to yourselves. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Where are you going?” Nic stands up.

“Just out,” after a second, he adds, “with the guys,” Nic has been so on top of him lately, he doesn’t want to imagine what his little brother will say if he tells him he is going alone.

“Drinking again?”

“Maybe… don’t worry little brother, I won’t be drinking too much.”

Techno turns to go up the stairs, laughing at Nic’s mom-like attitude. He quickly changes his school clothes to a t-shirt and jeans and heads back down, where Nic and Kla are still standing.

“When are you coming back?”

“Don’t know, not late, I guess. You guys have plans?” Techno asks while putting on his shoes.

“Yeah, we are going to my house to watch a movie,” Kla talks for the first time.

“Have fun then! Nic,” he turns to his brother with his hand on the door, “let me know if you are staying the night at his. Bye!”

Techno leaves the house and starts walking to the bar. It’s not until he is halfway there that he stops to think. _Damn, what if Type and Tharn’s plans where there? Quick, quick, think!_ Getting his phone out, he sends Type a totally not suspicious message.

 **No:** Hey, how’s date night?

Type’s reply comes way faster than expected.

 **Type:** What date night?

 **Type:** We’re just having dinner with Tharn’s family

 **No:** OOOH Have fun then!

Putting his phone away, Techno sighs in relief. Except he is now thinking abut Type, and Tharn, and family dinners. _Shit._ Screw food, he really needs that drink. Even though the walk to the bar is long, it gives Techno time to think about the loneliness he isn’t feeling, the feelings he doesn’t have and the ways in which he’s going to ignore everything until it goes away.

P’Jeed smiles at him the moment he walks into the bar and looks behind him asking about his friends. When he tells her that he is there alone today, she definitely doesn’t look at him with pity. Settled with a drink and some chicken wings in a tall table in a corner so no one will see him being pathetic, Techno tries to find answers to his problems in the bubbles in his beer. He might have been sitting there for ten minutes or an hours, he’s not checking the time, when P’Jeed sits across from him.

“Hi cutie pie, mind if I join you. It’s so busy, I need a break,” she’s smiling at him in that motherly way she sometimes does with her favourite customers.

“Sure,” he tries to smile back but obviously fails when he sees her own falter.

“What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

Techno frowns. Maybe she can help him sort out his thoughts, he’s sure as hell not having any luck. “Have you ever looked at a friend and thought, ‘wow, you’re so cute’?”

“Of course.”

“Ok, have you ever looked at a friend, who you have never thought about in any way other that as a friend, and your heart has speed up?”

“Not really. Why?” P’Jeed frowns at him, sensing what he is getting on, “sweetie, do you have feelings for one of your friends?”

“What?! No! Of course not. It’s just that sometimes I think they’re cute and nice and hot and I wouldn’t hate to kiss them.”

“Sweetie,” she pats his hand on the table, “there is nothing wrong about catching feelings for a friend.”

“I don’t have feelings for them,” Techno mumbles, unconvincingly, “I’m just slightly interested.”

P’Jeed hums, “have you talked about this with Type or Tharn? I’m sure they could help.”

“No!” Techno exclaims, “they can’t know!”

“Why not? They are your friends, I’m sure they could –,” she stops, “Oh!”

Techno blushes, how the hell did she figure it out? _You’re not exactly being subtle No._

“I see… how long have you been interested?”

“Just a bit, it’s nothing serious really.” Techno can tell she doesn’t believe him. If it’s nothing serious, why is he drinking alone on a Friday night?

“Out of curiosity, the one you are interested in, is it Type or Tharn?”

Techno blushes harder, not saying anything.

“Both?”

Techno’s head hits the table as he mumbles a yes.

“Cutie, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. They are both gorgeous and nice. You have good taste.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he slowly raises his head back, “it’s just a stupid crush and it will go away soon. I just need to ignore how perfect they are and how my heart jumps when I look at them and soon everything will be back to normal.”

P’Jeed smiles at him, there is definitely some pity there, “are you sure about that?”

“Yes, hundred per cent sure.”

“Ok, let me ask you something then.”

Techno narrows his eyes at her, somehow, he doesn’t have a good feeling about this, but says yes.

“Do you want to kiss Type?” Techno nods.

“Do you want to kiss Tharn?” He nods again.

“Do you want to go on dates with them? Do you want to cuddle both of them, at the same time, in their bed? Do you want to fall asleep in their arms?” Those images make him blush harder than he already is if that is even possible but No can’t help but slowly nod once more.

“Well then, I’d say it’s pretty obvious right?” P’Jeed is looking softly at him.

“Shit! I’m in love with Type and Tharn!” Techno’s eyes go wide, not because this is news to him, he’s kind of known for a while now – ok, so he’s probably, most definitely, known all along but denial has always been his best strength – but because it’s the first time he says it out loud, and that makes it real. He can’t take the words back. It’s not interests or a crush or not-feelings. He is in love. With his friends. He’s so screwed.

P’Jeed can obviously see the panic in his eyes, “hey, it’s ok, everything will be fine,” she pats his hand trying to calm him down.

“How is anything going to be fine? I’m in love with my friends, who are dating, each other!” No takes hold of her hand, hoping it will ground him, “what am I going to do now?”

“You could talk to them –,” Techno looks at her as if she is crazy, “– or not.”

“I have to go,” No raises from his seat, takes his wallet out and leaves some notes on the table to cover his bill.

“No,” P’Jeed grabs his hand before he moves away, “just, whatever you choose to do, keep in mind that hiding your feelings could do more harm than good. For everyone.”

Techno bites his lips, not looking her in the eyes and nods before walking away. As he wanders down the streets back to his house, his mind keeps replying the same words over and over again. _I’m in love with Type. I’m in love with Tharn. I’m in love with my friends. What the hell am I going to do now?_ The humid air is suffocating him, and he really needs to lay down on his bed. The headache that started during his walk isn’t helping calm him down either. In what feels like minutes but was probably close to an hour, he’s taking the steps up to his front door. Techno is so caught in his own mind that he doesn’t notice the light are on and the house is not empty as it should have been.

“P’No?”

Techno hums, not looking up from where he is taking his shoes off.

“Are you ok?” he feels a hand on his shoulder, “you don’t look well.”

Finally, he meets the eyes of his brother’s best friend and tries to put a smile on his face, “yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.” He steps around Kla, his hand dropping, and goes up to his room. For the second time in two days, he flops on his bed face first. Minutes later, he feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. When he pulls it out, he sees several unread messages from Nic from the past couple of hours asking where he is and when he is going to be home. No shrugs it off, they’re irrelevant now. The new message is from Type. Techno feels the blush back in his face. Opening it, he reads Type’s invitation to watch a football match at his place tomorrow. _Shit_. Dropping his phone on the bed, he buries his face in his sheets and groans. What is he going to do? He can’t go. Hell, he doesn’t think he can look Type, or Tharn, in the face right now without blushing like a virgin maiden.

 _That’s it!_ No reaches for his phone.

 **No:** Sorry! Can’t do.

If he can’t look at them, then he just has to not see them. It’s perfect! He spends too much time with them, that’s why he’s fallen in love. So, they just have to spend less time together and he will fall out of love. Solid plan! (probably).

Look, he doesn’t have many options. He has to do what he can to try and get over them and talking with them is not on the table. Thank you for the advice P’Jeed but no. Na-ah. If one of Techno’s strengths is denial, then he is a freaking champion at avoiding problems until they go away, and that is what he is going to do. Because his feelings are a problem and problems have to be fixed. He isn’t delusional enough to think for even a second that his friends would return his feelings, not even a bit. So, avoiding it is.

Easy.

.

It’s not easy at all.

Turns out, he is freaking dependant on his friends. Even though he told Type he couldn’t go watch the match with him, Type still texted him about grabbing dinner and drinks on Saturday night. Then, Champ invites him to a study session on Sunday because he needs Type’s help, and why don’t they make an evening out of it and get take outs? Having to say no to them is harder than he though, mainly because his friends know him and there is just so many times he can say no before they ask why not (three times).

Coming back with an excuse of feeling sick and wanting to rest, Techno spends his weekend in bed. Homework and studying keeps him distracted for the most part, and Nic only looks at him weirdly once when he tells him he will be home all day. At least he won’t worry his brother by being out. Though, strangely enough, Nic isn’t paying him much attention. A contrast to how much he texts him when he is out. Oh well, he loves him anyway.

.

Monday rolls around and at least Techno can say that, if anything, he’s studied more in one weekend than in the last three years. He probably shouldn’t be proud of that.

He still hasn’t slept much, but laying in bed, even if awake, means he is slightly more well rested than he was the week before. Admitting your feelings for your friends instead of denying every passing thought also helps with that part.

Dodging Type, as much as one can when one shares classes and the leadership of the football club, proves to be not so easy either. If finding excuses via text was hard, finding them in person is worse. Not that he tries. Techno opts for the much simpler option: turn away when he’s not paying attention. It works at least. He runs when Type is talking about lunch and walking ahead of him, and he pretends to be invested in the juniors when Type asks where he went during lunch. By the time training is over, he is dashing out of the locker room before Type has even finished changing. A mumbled bye lingering in the air behind him as he runs.

Getting home, Techno drops on the dinner table the food he had half a mind to collect on his way back, before taking his portion up to his room. Technic and Kengkla are left speechless by his odd behaviour where they are sitting on the couch, where they always seem to be.

Techno sits on his bedroom floor, ignoring the messages from Type and Champ, and wonders how long he is going to be able to keep this up. _One day_ , he thinks, _and I’m already exhausted_.

\-------------------

Type isn’t the best when it comes to emotions. Sure, he can give love advice when required, but that comes more from personal experience than emotional intelligence. He might have grown since he met Tharn, learned to be more in tune with his feelings and all that, but he still prefers to leave the mushy stuff to his boyfriend. He does, however, have pretty good instincts if he does say so himself, and right now, they are telling him something is up with No. Which means he is worried, and he doesn’t like to be worried. That has never ended well in the past.

He’s had this feeling since Saturday. No has never been one to reject plans, especially relating to football, or Type helping him study. So, come Monday, he wants to know what’s up. Except he can’t. Every time they leave class and he turns to No, the guy is gone. During lunch, nowhere to be seen. After practice, Type hasn’t taken his gear off and Techno is already out the door. Type wants to believe is a one-time thing, that Techno will be back to normal tomorrow, even if he is ignoring all of Type’s texts, and isn’t that fucking annoying.

Except he isn’t back to normal the next day. They don’t share all their classes so it’s not entirely strange that they don’t see each other in-between, but they always eat lunch together. Techno doesn’t show at the canteen and he still hasn’t replied to his texts. He meets with Champ though and asks him if he’s seen their friend. He has, said he had something to do, but otherwise seemed the same as always.

By the time he gets home, Type is frowning. He tried to find No after his last lesson (there’s no practice today) but his bike was already gone. He sits on the couch and tries to call No, straight to voicemail. _Damn No, what the hell is up with you?_

Tharn gets home a couple of hours later to Type sitting in front of the couch, textbooks open on the table, but he is clearly not studying. Type’s still glaring down at his phone.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” Tharn drops his bag by the couch and sits on one side of the couch, hand on Type’s shoulder.

“Something is up with No.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. Since yesterday he keeps disappearing. I’ve only seen him in class and practice, but he is gone as soon as they’re over, and he is ignoring my messages.”

“That’s not like Techno.”

“Exactly. I’m worried.”

“Hey, I’m sure he is fine. Probably just having some bad days. We all do sometimes,” Tharn’s hand squeezes Type’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Maybe you’re right but…”

“But what?”

Type looks from his phone up to meet Tharn’s eyes, “I have a bad feeling.”

“Any particular reason for it?” Coming from anyone else, Tharn might have brushed that statement off, but he has learned to trust his boyfriend’s instinct. They were accurate most of the time.

“Nic.”

“Techno’s brother?” It was Tharn’s turn to frown.

“Yeah. He’s never been really caring, you know. But all of a sudden, he is texting and calling Techno constantly. I’m talking every hour when we were out last week. It just seems off he would become affectionate out of nowhere. No brushed it off, seems to like it, but I just find it suspicious.”

Tharn hums, “is No being distant with Champ too?”

“That’s the other weird thing. Champ’s spoken to him and says he was normal,” Type huffs, annoyed.

Tharn’s frown deepens. “Well, I’m sure that whatever it is, No will come to you when he is ready,” he smiles at Type, trying to lighten his boyfriend’s mood, but doesn’t really works. Now, it’s not just Type that’s worried, Tharn is too.

\-------------------

Champ picks up Techno from his house that same evening, claiming he needs a break from studying so hard. _It’s freaking Tuesday_ , No tells him to which Champ just shrugs. They go eat at some street stand Champ likes, who waits until they are seated and with food before he starts asking questions Techno doesn’t want to answer.

“So, what’s up with you and Type? Did you guys have a fight?”

“Nothing, of course not,” Techno is so not looking at him right now.

“Come on dude, you’ve avoided lunch with us twice and Type says you disappear whenever he’s not looking.”

“I’ve just been busy, you know, planning training and studying, pretty hard.”

“Sure, sure,” Champ doesn’t believe him for one second, No can tell, “well, whenever you are less busy, talk to Type.”

“Yeah, will do,” he’s lying but Champ doesn’t call him out on it so he must think that’s enough for his intervention. This is why he likes Champ; he never overthinks things.

Once they’ve finished their food, Champ takes No back to his house. Nic has messaged him several times asking where he is and with whom and when he was coming back but he only replied to the first one so Techno is kind of expecting him to be waiting for him again in the living-room. His brother is being so protective of him, it feels nice. Walking through the door, it’s not Nic who is waiting, but Kengkla.

“Where have you been? Who was that?” Kla has his arms crossed and is glaring at him.

“I went out to eat with Champ, what’s wrong?” Techno laughs at the kid, sort of enjoying how protective he’s acting. _It’s so nice to be cared for sometimes_ , he thinks.

“Nothing. Just…,” Kla’s expression softens and turns into an almost pout, “nothing.”

Techno reaches to ruffle his hair, “thanks for worrying Nong Kla, but it’s all good. Shouldn’t you be going home?”

“Yeah, I was just leaving now. Bye,” Kla rushes out, leaving a chuckling No behind. _Such a funny kid_.

\-------------------

Type is so done with Techno.

He wanted to believe in Tharn’s words. _Maybe he is just having a bad few days_ , he said. _He’ll come to you,_ he said. _Bullshit_. Techno has been avoiding him like he is the fucking plague, and Type has gone from annoyed to worried to fucking angry. Techno hasn’t exchanged more than three words with him since practice started and everyone’s noticed. He knows Champ spoke with him, but it obviously didn’t work. It’s already Thursday and he will be damn if he has to spend another weekend being ignored. Not that he misses Techno, at all. He just doesn’t like being ignored, who the hell does?

Type has a plan.

Based on the previous days, Techno will get changed and leave the locker room before anyone so Type will too. Leave the locker room first, that is. If he wants to corner No, he doesn’t have time to change. Which he does manage. Techno has been so focused in being fast that he doesn’t notice Type has already left the room. Type is waiting outside, hiding in a corner, and as soon as Techno turns, he comes out to stand and block his path. He can see No’s eyes widen. _Not suspicious at all._ Type wants to roll his eyes at him, but he’s too angry and annoyed for that.

“Spill.”

“What?” Techno looks around nervously, not meeting Type’s eyes.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting all weird all fucking week. So, spill.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“No –,”

“I’ve just been super busy. You know? Things to do. Lots of things. Loads.”

Before Type can say anything else, the locker room’s door opens, and their juniors start pouring out. Type takes his eyes away from No for two seconds and that is enough for the other one to slip away. Type curses under his breath.

.

P’Jeed’s bar is bursting with noise.

Type is nursing his drink while he waits for Tharn to get down from the stage. His band has just finished performing, not that he has paid any attention to it. Normally, he would be bobbing his head at his boyfriend’s drums’ beat, but he has too much on his mind. He’s not even ogling Tharn’s hands and strong arms, which means he is seriously distracted. One of his favourite parts of watching Tharn perform is seeing his body move and his concentrated and shining face. It’s so close to his sex face Type can never take his eyes of him.

Except he is not doing that tonight, because he can’t stop thinking about Techno. After he did his disappearing act again, Type tried to chase him, but somehow, he was gone by the time he reached the parking lot. He’s deep in thought when Tharn joins him on his table by the window. With a kiss to the top of Type’s head, Tharn sits across from him and takes a swing of his own drink.

“Hey babe,” Type hasn’t even looked at him yet and he doesn’t like that, frowning he reaches out to touch his hand, “did something happen today?”

Type hums and finally looks at Tharn, worry all over his features, “I spoke with Techno…”

“Yeah?”

“I cornered him after practice, he said nothing was wrong and he’s just busy…”

“You don’t believe him?”

“No. I know he speaks with Champ, they went out to eat couple days ago, so he is definitely lying,” Type pouts, eyebrows pinched together.

“Why would he lie though? Have you said something to him that could upset him?” Tharn loves his boyfriend, really, he does, but Type can be too blunt sometimes. His acting, and speaking, before thinking has gotten him in trouble plenty of times.

“Course not! He was fine on Friday before I left to meet you, and he even messaged me in the evening. Then out of nowhere, he says no to watching the game together on Saturday, and to study session on Sunday and when I see him on Monday morning, he’s all fidgety and starts avoiding me,” Type is frustrated and annoyed and No better snap out of it soon or nice Type is going to turn into angry Type real fast.

“You say he spoke with Champ; did he tell him anything?” Tharn can see how much did is affecting his boyfriend and, to be fair, he is worried as well. It is very unlike No to not tell them everything. No is their best friend, always been there for them, and there is nothing they wouldn’t do for him.

“Nothing. No told him the same he told me, _I’m busy,_ ” Type says mockingly, “I just what to know what’s his problem.”

“Come on,” Tharn takes hold of Type’s hands where they are squeezing the beer bottle, “No will come back to us when he is ready. Don’t get mad at him.”

“Exactly. Don’t you get mad at him!” P’Jeed’s voice reaches them, just loud enough to be heard over the crowd, as she walks towards them. She had been taking an order over to a table nearby when she heard them. She had noticed Type’s unhappy face from the moment he sat down but was too busy to approach him. Now, she’s putting two and two together having overheard parts of the conversation. When she gets to their table, she put a hand on each of their shoulders and continues, “be nice to him, ok? It’s not his fault and I’m sure he’s doing his best.”

“What –,” Tharn tries to ask her but is interrupted.

“One doesn’t have control over who they fall in love with, my loves. Just give him some time and he might be able to move on from you two. I mean who can blame him, right? You are so perfect boys. Anyone would fall for you.”

Type’s mouth is hanging open, his brain trying to catch up with every word that has left P’Jeed’s mouth. He’s sure he is close to short-circuiting. Tharn is not doing much better. He can tell when he looks at him, trying to ask through his eyes if he heard the same think Type did.

“You ok there, sweeties?” P’Jeed is looking from one to the other, taking on their shocked faces and realisation hits her. _Oh no…,_ “you… were not talking about this, were you?”

Tharn recovers first, shaking his head really slowly, before he opens his mouth, “What – did you just – what?!”

“I’m so sorry, I thought you were talking about this! I thought No had told you about his feelings and that’s why you were talking about getting mad at him!” P’Jeed raises her hands to her mouth and then claps them together in apology, a grimace on her face.

“Did he –,” Type starts but his voice breaks. He clears his throat and continues, “did he tell you he’s in – with us?”

“Yeah?” P’Jeed looks between them with regret, “look, he was here last week, all sad, and I asked him why and one thing lead to another and he realised he’s, well, probably, in love. With you. Both.”

Type and Tharn stay silent, looking down at the table.

“I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Please don’t tell him I told you. Ok? Just, give him some time, I’m sure he’ll speak to you when he’s ready.” P’Jeed pats them on their shoulders and with one last nervous look, leaves them alone.

Neither knows what to say. Type stands up and walks towards the exit. Tharn follows behind him, not a word spoken between the two as they leave the bar, get in his car and drive home. They’re both deep in thoughts, wondering how to address what just happened. The ride up the lift and the walk to their door is just as silent. Type drops on the bed as soon as they get in and leave their shoes at the door. Tharn lays next to him.

Type can’t wrap his head around P’Jeed’s words. Techno, his best friend since high school; his closest ally since he moved to the city; his relationship’s number one supporter; is in love with him? _Oh! and with your boyfriend, don’t forget that part Type_. When did this happen? You don’t fall in love overnight, Type knows that. How long has No liked him and Tharn? Months? Years? Type is giving himself a headache. He groans into his hands. What is he supposed to do with this information?

Tharn readjusts Type until his back is against Tharn’s chest and he wraps his arms around his waist. He’s seeking comfort, Tharn knows this, because while Type is internally panicking about how long their best friend has been falling for them, Tharn is worrying they might lose him. Tharn has already lost a best friend before, and he is not ready to lose another one. Specially Techno. He doesn’t even want to think about it. Tharn knows they have to address this however. Because if him and Type don’t do anything, they might lose No, and there is no way Tharn is letting that happen.

“Type…,” Tharn softly mumbles against Type’s neck, “what are you thinking?”

Type tenses for a second before he relaxes back into Tharn’s arms, his own hand grabbing Tharn’s where it rests against his belly, “I’m confused.”

Tharn hums, “yeah, me too,” he pauses before continuing, “at least we know now what’s bothering him, right?”

Type takes a few seconds to reply, “I guess so… though I almost would prefer to not know.”

“I know what you mean…”

“What do you think we should do?” Type really needs Tharn to take the lead on this because his brain is still processing and can’t be making decisions right now.

“I think we should… sleep. We are not thinking clearly now, so let’s just go to bed and see how we feel in the morning, ok?” Tharn squeezes Type’s hand. He needs to sleep on this, he knows. They can’t be making plans of action when they haven’t yet fully grasped the information P’Jeed gave them.

“Ok,” Type mumbles his agreement.

They fall asleep just like that, cuddled up, still wearing their clothes, and thinking about No.

.

Come morning, the information hasn’t sunk in yet.

Type and Tharn have breakfast and get ready in silence, neither has slept well, and leave their flat barely looking at each other. When Tharn drops Type off in front of his faculty, he takes hold of his hand and gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. Type tries to return it, but he knows it’s more a grimace than a smile. Saying their goodbyes, Type gets out of the car and starts walking towards his first lesson. His panic has calmed down, but he is still struggling to believe everything they found out. This is Techno for heaven’s sake. Why would he be in love with them? Even if he was, why didn’t he just tell them? What does he think will happen? That Type will stop being his friend? _Ok, that’s probably what he thinks_. Still, if No doesn’t want to lose them, avoiding them is not they way to go. What does Type know, though? He’s never fallen in love with a friend. Tharn doesn’t count. They barely knew each other before their thing started.

 _Maybe P’Jeed is right_ , Type thinks, _maybe we just need to let him be until he falls out of love with us_. He’s probably just confused; they’ve been spending a lot of time together. Techno is just lonely. Catching feelings for the people who pay him the most attention. He’s always been needy for attention. Maybe if they set him up with someone, things will go back to normal. _No fucking way_.

Type stops walking. Where did that come from? Just the thought of setting No up with someone pisses him off. Why? They’ve done it before. Except that was before knowing No is in love with them. Now, he doesn’t think they would be able to find anyone deserving of No. He’s too good for anyone. Type’s eyes widen at those thoughts. Why is he thinking about how good No is? As his best friend, Type should want him to be happy, but he doesn’t want him to be happy with just about anyone. Type is just being a good friend, wanting only the best for his friend. Right?

The internal ramble goes on in Type’s mind the entire day. For the first time since the week started, he is not looking for Techno or trying to talk to him. Even on the single class of the day they share, he takes one look at him and has to look away, blushing. This continues all through the day and practice. He manages to look at him then, but he doesn’t see him in the same way as before.

Standing there, smiling while he listens to Can ramble about some restaurant Tin took him to, Type can’t help but think how handsome No is, in a cute sort of way. Type smiles as Can holds onto No’s arms and tries to convince the captain to not ask him to do more drills. Type knows No will budge, unable to not crumble under his junior’s pleas. Type’s always liked that part about No; how nice and kind he is with everyone, no matter how unkind that person is to him. He befriended Type after all, and he has grown enough to admit he was an asshole throughout most of their friendship. Always quick to anger and lashing out, No was always there to intervene and resolve problems before they went too far. He’s always balanced Type out. That’s why he’s Type’s best friend. Type can’t imagine not having Techno, his calming presence, his silly jokes, his dumb rambles. He would hate it so much. He would miss him so much. Is it normal to feel this way about his best friend? To look at his laughing face as he jokes with Champ and think, _adorable?_

Type doesn’t even try to corner him after practice, he sees him dash out of the locker room, just like the past few times, and he just sighs. He needs to speak with Tharn. He is better at sorting feelings out than Type is, and Type needs his help right now because he doesn’t understand what the hell he feels anymore.

.

Type finds Tharn sitting on their couch looking at his phone. The fact he didn’t pick up Type from practice isn’t a good sign about where his head is at, but Type understands. Wondering why Tharn wasn’t picking him up wasn’t exactly the first thing on his mind. Type drops his stuff by the couch and sits next to Tharn. Peering at what has Tharn so engrossed that he didn’t greet him, Type sees a photo on the screen. It’s him and Tharn making peace signs at the camera with Techno in the middle, eyes squinting, and mouth pursed in a somewhat smile. Type smiles at it.

Tharn and Type stay quiet for what feels like ages but is closer to a few minutes, until Type decides to speak, “I miss him,” and he feels his heart clench. However, confusing his feelings are right now, Type misses his friend. Hell, he has been missing him all week.

“Me too.”

“I hate it when he’s lonely.”

“Me too,” Tharn sighs and puts the phone down on the table before turning on his spot to face Type, “what do you want to do about this?”

“I don’t know. All day I just –,” Type struggles to put all the things he was thinking about into words, “– I just couldn’t look at him without thinking: Hey, he’s in love with me and my boyfriend.”

“Let’s just put everything out there then,” Tharn takes hold of Type’s hands and brings them to his lap, “do his feelings change anything about yours? Do you see him differently now?”

Type doesn’t answer but they both know the answer is yes, “I know mine have and I do,” Tharn says sincerely.

“During practice,” Type bites his lips, “I couldn’t help but notice him more, differently.”

Tharn hums, understanding, “let me ask you then. Do you miss him as your best friend, or as something more?”

Type looks into Tharn’s eyes nervously, “I don’t know.”

“Me neither.”

“Someone shouldn’t look at their friend and think how adorable and good they are, right?” Type decides to put his thoughts out there, because this is Tharn, and he can always talk to him.

“I don’t know,” and he really doesn’t. Because Tharn? Tharn has also started to think about Techno in a not so friendly way, and he is glad Type is telling him he’s been thinking the same. Tharn moves to hug Type with one arm over his shoulders, pulling him to his side. They both look back down to Tharn’s phone. The photo of the three of them still open. They are both looking at the same thing: Techno.

\-------------------

Saturday comes and goes for Techno without him really noticing.

On Sunday, he’s starting to regret his choices. He knows avoiding Type, and as a consequence Tharn, wasn’t his best plan. He panicked, ok? He’s usually smarter than this – he isn’t, Type is the smart one – but he did what he thought was best. Not that it worked. He’s angered Type, worried Champ, and he is pretty sure Can was being extra clingy to make him smile. Everyone on the team has notice the tension between him and Type. Commented on it even. His ‘I’m busy’ excuse is not going to cut it for much longer. He knows that but No is at a standstill. What is he going to do? He can’t tell Type the truth. Type may not be a jealous monster anymore, but No is sure that telling him No is in love with him and his boyfriend doesn’t make for a great way to continue their friendship. He’ll be lucky if Type even talks to him again.

Maybe he just needs to put on his big boy pants and pretend nothing’s changed. What does Elsa say? ‘Conceal, don’t feel’? Maybe that’s what he has to do. It worked well before his big reveal at P’Jeed’s bar. Minus the sleepless nights, and getting distracted looking at Type or Tharn’s hands or smile. Ok. Fine. It didn’t work great, but better than nothing. Since ignoring the person at the root of his feeling hasn’t worked, he just needs to switch to ignore the feelings themselves. He can do that. That’s totally fine. Pretend he’s not in love with his friends will be fine.

Techno is saying fine to many time.

A beep takes him out of his debate with himself. It’s a message from Champ. Surprisingly, he hasn’t tried to broach the subject of Type again since they had dinner together, but No has felt his gaze on him every time they were in the same place with Type.

 **Champ-ion** : Dinner tomorrow. My treat.

 **No** : Sure. Why?

 **Champ-ion** : No reason. Just feel like it. There’s no practice anyway.

 **No:** Ok cool.

Techno put the phone down. Hopefully, this won’t be another attempt at getting him to talk about Type. He’s not going to ignore him anymore, so Champ should stop worrying. Not that he knows that obviously. He’ll just make something up like, how he was feeling sorry for himself, all alone while they have partners, and he couldn’t look at happily partnered Type for a few days. _Yes,_ No thinks, _that should do it_.

.

Techno goes to the restaurant Champ has chosen straight from the faculty. He doesn’t even bother stopping by his house to change. Nic’s hot and cold behaviour was nice, even cute, at the beginning. Now, it’s just plain weird. It’s giving No whiplash; always asking when he will be home but ignoring him when he is. He has his own problems to deal with and honestly, he doesn’t have the right energy to try and solve the mystery his little brother’s conflicting conduct right now. The restaurant isn’t far, so he leaves his bike at school and walks there. Champ messaged to tell him he was being held behind and should go there first, start ordering if he wanted and Champ would meet him as soon as he could. So that is what No does. Taking a seat, he looks over the menu thinking about what he is going to order to eat, but waits for Champ to arrive. He is sipping on some water and playing on his phone when the chair across from him moves. He looks up, ready to tell Champ off for making him wait except that’s not Champ taking the seat.

Techno’s teasing smile freezes. It’s Type. Tharn is there too, taking the seat next to his boyfriend. They both glare at him and Techno lets out a nervous laugh. _Abort! ABORT!_ This is a set up. _Stupid Champ_. He’s not ready. He thought he was, but he’s not. He hasn’t even seen Type all day! He thought he had more time. _Shit_. His plan is not going to work. His heart is beating so fast at the sight of them. He hasn’t looked at Type properly in days and hasn’t seen Tharn in a week. _They’re so handsome_. _Stop it Techno!_ He needs to get out of there like yesterday because there is no way he can pretend he doesn’t want to kiss the frown off their faces.

“Hey guys,” No lets out in a high-pitched voice, “what a coincidence! I was just about to go –,” he makes a move to stand up but gets cut off.

“Sit,” Type orders, unmoving.

“Type,” Tharn admonishes him, not even glancing his way, “No,” his expression softens, and a small smile appears, “please stay.”

Techno is a weak man. He knows it. Everyone knows it. He’s especially weak, though, when it comes to Type and Tharn, and Tharn, looking at him like that, with an almost pleading voice and smile, is probably one of his weakest spots. So, Techno sits back down, but he looks away. If he keeps looking at them, he will break down and confess all his sins and no one wants that.

The waitress arrives and they order. No one says a word. Techno can feel their eyes on him, but he does his best to ignore them. If this isn’t the most awkward dinner Techno has ever had, he doesn’t know what is. No doesn’t see the way Tharn and Type exchange looks, communicating without words, and how they are taking in on everything No is or isn’t doing. It’s not until they’ve all finished eating that Type speaks.

“No, we need to talk.”

Techno sighs, he knew this was going to happen, “do we really have to?”

“Yes, we do.”

“Not here though,” Tharn intervenes, sensing Techno’s discomfort, “let’s go back to our flat. We can talk there,” he smiles at No when he finally raises his eyes from the table their way.

“Please,” Type pleads to his best friend.

“Ok,” Techno exhales, knowing there is nothing he can say now that won’t end up with them forcing him into Tharn’s car. No matters how much he wants to say no. It seems he will lose his two friends tonight.

\-------------------

_The day before…_

Type and Tharn had spent their Saturday doing their own things. They both needed time to sort out their individual feelings regarding Techno and couldn’t do that together. Type spent the day watching football or doing homework. Tharn spent it working on new music and his own schoolwork. They slept on the Techno thing, as they both called it in their minds, twice (or three times if you count the night after they found out).

It isn’t until early Sunday morning that they actually sit down to talk about what they have realised. Tharn wakes up first and looking at a sleeping Type, he hopes his boyfriend doesn’t maul him after he tells him what he has to. He goes down to the closest stall near their building and gets them both congee for breakfast. The breeze outside helps calm his nerves about having this conversation with Type. They can’t keep going like this. He was right on the first night after the Techno reveal, if they don’t do something, they might lose him.

When he walks into the flat, Type is getting out of bed. He’s stretching and showing off all his muscles. Damn, Tharn loves him so much. He will never get tired of looking at Type. He’s so gorgeous. He can’t help but imagine what Techno would be like in this situation. Would he look hot like Type, stretching his body next to their bed, or would he look cute, all sleepy and soft? Yeah. Tharn really needs to have this talk with Type.

“Type,” he calls to his boyfriend after he comes back from the bathroom, “breakfast.”

Type shuffles to the table and they sit on the floor next to each other. Tharn pours the congee out on some bowls and hands one to Type.

“So,” Tharn starts, “should we continue talking about you know what?” he doesn’t know why he doesn’t just say Techno, maybe because he is a bit worried about Type’s reaction. Not that he should. He’s had a pretty good idea of where Type’s mind was since their last chat, but he needs confirmation. Preferably verbal.

“I’ve been thinking,” Type mouths around his spoon, “but I’m not hundred percent sure about how I feel about it.”

“Ok. Can I tell you what I feel?” Tharn is trying to sound more confident than he feels. This could make or break his relationship with Type. If Tharn is wrong, he will have to beg for Type not to leave him. Type just nods at him, not glancing away from his food.

“I feel,” Tharn continues, “I’m happy he is in love with us. I don’t think I want Techno to just be our friend.”

Type’s suddenly gaping at him and Tharn lets him take a moment to think about his words. Tharn turns to his food, filling his mouth so he doesn’t try to argue his point and maybe scare Type off. Silence extends for a minute before Type’s whispering so softly Tharn almost misses it, “me too.”

It’s Tharn’s turn to gape, spoon halfway to his mouth, “really?” Tharn needs to check because this is big. This is no simple ‘should-we-visit-your-parents-who-hate-me’ decision, this is ‘let’s-add-a-third-person-into-our relationship’ big.

Type nods, glaring down at his bowl, cheeks starting to redden, “Yeah… I can’t see him as just my friend anymore. When I look at him or think of him, it’s not the same,” Type pauses, clearly trying to organise his thoughts, “I dreamed –,”

“What?” Tharn can’t contain his excitement at potentially being in the same page as Type.

“– that we kissed,” Type is full on blushing now, and usually that would make Tharn want to throw him in their bed and see how far down the blush goes, but there’s more important matters at hand.

“You did?”

“Yeah…,” Type can’t even look at Tharn. Is he going to be mad? He doesn’t sound mad, “is that ok?”

“Eh?” Tharn is confused. Why would he ask that? Oh wait. Of course. Type is his boyfriend, and he is talking about kissing someone else. He should be jealous. He was in the past whenever anyone showed interest in Type. Except he isn’t. It would make him a hypocrite to be jealous when he wants the same thing, “I’m not mad. I dreamt that too. Are you mad?”

He should be, Type knows, but he isn’t. If it was someone else, he might but no matter how much he looks for it inside himself, he doesn’t find any feelings of jealousy, “No.”

“Out of curiosity…,” Tharn waits for Type’s eyes to meet his, “did you dream anything else?”

Type’s blush darkens. He stutters next, “maybe…”

“Tell me,” Tharn drops any pretences to be eating and wraps his arms around Type, bringing him close enough to his front that he can pop his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“I –,” Type’s voice breaks and he has to clear his throat before he continues, “I dreamed about kissing No, you kissing him…” Tharn hums and Type continues, wondering why he is so embarrassed to talk about this when he has never had a problem before. Probably because it’s not just dreaming about having sex with Tharn, his boyfriend, but about Techno, his friend, “about me, fucking him in our bed while you watch, and watching you fuck him too.”

“Damn that’s hot,” Tharn groans next to Type’s ear.

“Really?” Type doesn’t dare look at him, he’s sure he looks like a fire engine.

“Yeah babe, really hot. I dreamed too; you know?”

“What?” Type mutters.

“I dreamed about him blowing us; about fucking you, while you fuck him…,” Tharn can feel a shiver run down Type’s body, “would you be ok with that?” They probably need to talk about their feeling in more depth but for now this is enough.

“Yes,” Type groans, affected by the image.

Tharn smirks, “text Champ. I’ve got an idea,” he whispers.

\-------------------

On the ride over, Techno sits at the back and thinks about how this could go. He can still use the lie he was going to tell Champ, but Type’s always been able to tell when he’s lying. He can still try. Worst case scenario is that they don’t believe him and No can live with that. It’s not like he can tell them the truth. He won’t. No way. Techno is so focused on his own thoughts he doesn’t see the way Type keeps stealing glances over his shoulder or Tharn through the rear way mirror.

Once they get to Type and Tharn’s building, they leave the car in silence and make their way to the lift. Techno is walking behind them, avoiding their eyes every time they look at him. When they get inside the flat, Techno takes a seat on one side of the couch, Type sits on the other and Tharn slides the desk chair in front of them for himself. No one says anything for a few minutes, Type and Tharn exchanging glances before Tharn clears his throat to get Techno’s attention. Techno’s jumps at the noise and nervously peers at Tharn first and then Type before going back to Tharn.

“No,” Tharn is smiling at him, and Techno relaxes a bit, “Type and I are worried. Type’s told me you’ve been distant with him and that’s very unlike you. Do you want to tell us what’s going on?”

Techno mumbles under his breath, “I’d rather not.”

“What was that?” Type asks him.

“Nothing,” he says a bit louder, “look, I’m sorry, I know I’ve been a bit weird lately but it’s nothing, ok? Everything is fine. We’re fine,” he peeks at Type, begging him with his eye to please drop it.

“No,” Techno’s pleading glare moves to Tharn, “we know.”

“What do you know?” No can feel the panic start to build up. _There’s no way_ , he thinks, _how could they know?_

“We know,” Type answers instead, “about your feelings. For us.”

Techno’s eyes widen. _They can’t. There’s no way they could. How?!_ “What are you talking about?” he chuckles, “what feelings?”

“No, don’t try to deny it. P’Jeed told us,” Type’s hand reaches out to him but stops before it can touch him and retracts.

 _Thanks for nothing P’Jeed! See if I ever go to your bar again!_ Techno’s full on panicking now. _Think No, think!_ Techno laughs loudly and puffs, “that’s nothing! Silly feelings, am I right? You have nothing to worry about. They’ll be gone soon, and this will be an anecdote for the future. Remember that time I fell in love with you guys? Crazy times. Please don’t be mad, I’m sorry!” Techno buries his face in his hands. He feels like he is going to cry, and he will if they tell him they hate him.

“No, it’s ok, we’re not mad,” Tharn does his best to sound reassuring.

“He’s right, we’re not. At all,” Type adds.

“Really?” Techno mutters into his hands.

“Really,” Type snickers, “look, were we surprised? Sure. Confused? You bet. But, after sleeping on it a few times, we are ok with it.”

“More than ok,” Tharn happily supplies.

“Yes. More than ok.”

“You’re more than ok with me being in love with you?” It’s Techno’s turn to be confused. _What does that even mean?_

“We are,” Tharn’s still smiling at him when Techno risks peeking between his fingers, “do you understand what we mean?”

“That… you will still be my friends?”

Type snorts at that, “no idiot, it means we have talked about it and, even though we are not sure if what we feel is love, we definitely like you as more than a friend.”

“What?” Techno’s hands drop to his lap in shock. He turns from smirking Type to smiling Tharn not knowing what to say because they are not suggesting what he thinks they’re suggesting, right?

“We like that you have feelings for us, and we’ve been really thinking about the idea of us being, well, together and we like it,” Tharn continues.

“You’re joking,” Techno thinks they have to be, there’s no way this is real. They can’t be playing with his heart like this.

“Definitely no,” Type answers him and Tharn nods in agreement, “I’d never joke about this. Do you really think I would?”

Techno wants to say yes but that would be a lie. Type never jokes about his relationship with Tharn, not even when he’s suggesting they want to add Techno to that relationship, “You’re serious.”

“He is,” Tharn pipes in, “what do you say No? Do you want to try and date us? Neither of us knows if it will work out, but we really miss you when you are gone.”

No looks between the two of them, taking on their open expressions. He knows they’re telling the truth, and even if he didn’t, heaven knows he would still say yes, so he does, “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Finally,” Type exhales and Tharn just chuckles at his boyfriend. Type reaches out and takes hold of Techno’s face. Leaning in, he kisses him. Techno freezes in shock for a quarter of a second before he closes his eyes and kisses back. He’s dreamed of this moment, and it’s ten times better. Type’s lips are soft, and they move against his as if they are on a mission. Type nibbles at his bottom lip as he pulls away, though not too far. While they were kissing, Techno notices, Type moved from his side of the couch until he is pressed against Techno’s side.

“My turn,” No hears from his left and turns to see Tharn, who has gotten closer and is now sitting so close to him their knees touch. Tharn pecks Type on the lips before taking No’s. With a hand at the nape of Techno’s neck, he adjusts his head for the perfect angle.

Techno is on cloud fucking nine. Not even his dreams have been this good, he knows, he’s had many. When him and Tharn separate, slightly out of breath, No has one of Type’s arms around his waist and the other running a hand up and down his thigh, and Tharn’s hand on his neck and the other holding No’s. Techno doesn’t think he’s ever felt so noticed. Which is sad, but whatever.

This is perfect.

“Maybe we should get ready for bed. You look tired No,” Tharn whispers, frowning down at him.

Scratch that. _This_ is perfect.

Techno just hums. What do you say when your new boyfriend suggest you all go to bed together? _Yes, please. Anytime, I’m all yours_. Techno smiles lopsidedly at them and nods, and they smile back. They take turns using the bathroom, and Type lends No some clothes to sleep in. Techno can hear them chuckle when he comes out wearing them and they are looking at him really softly. No doesn’t know why, but he could get used to it.

When they’re all finished, No lingers next to the bed, unsure about how the sleeping together will work. Does he get on one side? Which side? Will they cuddle? He knows Type and Tharn do. He’s slept on their couch many times before and has seen them snuggled together in bed, so close you can’t see where one begins and the other ends. Wait, what if they want him to sleep on the couch? _I mean_ , Techno thinks, _we’ve just started dating technically, they could have meant get ready for bed in general, not on their bed._ He is taken out of his cavillations by a hand grabbing his arm and forcing him into the bed. It’s Tharn, and No is being settled in the middle. Type gets in on the other side and now Techno is flanked on either side by a man he loves.

“Relax,” Tharn murmurs on his ear.

“I’m fine,” Techno mutters while he urges his body to relax. Except he can’t, because this is straight out of one of his dreams and Techno doesn’t want to fuck it up.

“You won’t,” Type reads his thoughts, “we’re in this together.”

Techno closes his eyes and tries to believe him. He feels two arms go over his torso, one from each side, trapping his own against his chest. Type and Tharn curl into his sides and Techno breathes out. _This is good._ He thinks he might just about fall asleep like this when he feels something poking at his hips. Actually, it’s two somethings. _Oh God._ Techno squirms a bit, testing his theory.

“No,” Type mumbles, “stop that.”

“Or else?” No whispers.

“Or else we won’t be able to hold back. We’re trying to be good here,” Tharn replies.

In the darkness of the room, and the quietness of the night, No feels more confident than ever even as his heartbeat speeds up in anticipation, “who says I want you to be good?”

Tharn groans and brings Techno’s face towards him, kissing him with the passion their first kiss lacked. That kiss had been full of relief, this one is full of desire, pent up from days imagining what they could do together. Type’s hand roams under Techno’s shirt and he nibbles at No’s throat, exposed in the t-shirt that’s slightly big on him. Breaking their kiss, Tharn moves his lips down his side of Techno’s neck, licking and sucking a path through his jaw to his throat. Techno throws his head back against the pillow, his breathing raged. Type takes the opportunity to kiss up No’s jaw and reach for his lips as well. Techno moans in the back of his throat. He never knew one could feel so much all at once. His body is buzzing, and everything feels so hot. There are lips against his and on his neck, one hand on his chest and another rubbing his thigh. Techno was wrong earlier. This is heaven.

However, he doesn’t want to be a passive participant in this event. He’s dreamed about having these two men to himself far too many times to not take this opportunity by its horns. Moving his arms that are no longer caged, Techno reaches down to touch the two hard dicks pressing against his hips over their clothes. Tharn and Type groan at the same time. Type’s lips leave No’s but stay close enough he breaths against his mouth. Techno squeezes the members and rubs his palms up and down. The angle is not the best but he’s doing what he can, and his men seem to enjoy it.

Suddenly, Tharn is moving. He pulls himself up on one forearm next to Techno’s head and hovers slightly over him and Type. Tharn’s fingers leave Techno’s thigh and take hold of Type’s face, turning it towards his own and hungrily kissing him. Techno gapes at the sight. He’s never seen them kiss from this close before; Type’s hair is tickling his jaw. Where it used to make his heart ache, now it’s the hottest thing he’s seen. The angle for Techno’s hold on Tharn has improved and he uses it. He takes the chance to slip inside the shorts and cup Tharn’s cock skin to skin.

Tharn growls inside Type’s mouth, who swallows the noise and chases after more. Techno’s touch on Type has stopped as his sole focus is now on jerking Tharn, but he doesn’t seem to mind. It’s on the wrong side of dry so No takes his hand out and brings it to his mouth, licks at it under the watchful eye of Tharn and Type – who stopped kissing when they felt Techno’s hand move near their faces – and takes it back down to Tharn’s hard on. Techno locks eyes with both of them, he can feel the heat on their glares burning him, and he starts pumping again. The glide is much better, and he soon has a steady rhythm going. Tharn is panting against Type’s shoulder while Type makes soft noises against his ear.

Type’s own fingers moves down towards Techno’s unattended member that’s been hard since he first felt the other two close to him. Impatiently, Type gets inside Techno’s shorts and gets a hold of his dick, jerking it fast and hard. Techno’s breath gets caught in his throat at the sudden sensation, his movement faltering for a second before recovering and continuing his ministrations on Tharn. Techno knows he’s not going to last long, he is riding on the high of the evening and it’s too much and not enough at the same time, but there is something he’s been thinking about and really, really wants to do.

“Wait,” he gasps.

Type hums against Techno’s neck, “what?” his hand slowing down but never stopping.

“There’s something–,” Techno stutters, “– something I want to try.”

“What is it?”

“Can I–,” Techno is embarrassed to ask even though he has a hold of two cocks and fingers on his own, “ – can I blow you?”

Type chokes on his own spit and curses under his breath, his movements on Techno freezing. Tharn chuckles at that, still hovering over them and moaning against Type’s shoulder. “If that is what you want, I’m ok with it,” Type tries to be nonchalant, but the way his voice breaks gives away how affected he is by No’s words.

“Yes, please,” Techno can’t be bothered to hide his eagerness, his entire body humming. He lets go of Tharn momentarily while they readjust on the bed. Tharn and Type lay on their backs with a small distance between them and Techno crawls down the gap until he is at level with the two men’s pelvises, half laying right in the middle. Type and Tharn’s heads close their separation so they are sharing a pillow and can easily kiss while they let Techno do as he pleases with them. Techno takes Tharn’s cock out first and resumes the jerking. His thumb rubs at the red tip and collects the precum there, spreading it around the head and length. Once happy with his grip on Tharn, Techno shifts his attention to Type’s shorts.

With his free hand, he takes Type’s dick out, feeling how hard and warm it is, and pumps it a few times before dipping his head to make a tentative lick. He can hear Type’s whimper interweaving with Tharn’s own shaky moans. After licking the cock in long strikes from base to tip a couple more times, Techno takes the head into his mouth. The taste is strong but not too bad. He swirls his tongue around the tip before taking as much as he can into his mouth, enjoying how it fills up his mouth. He covers what he can’t fit with his fingers and strokes the base at the same time he moves up and down. Soon, Techno has a pace, jacking Tharn in tune with the bobbing of his head on Type. It’s not easy and he probably wouldn’t be able to do it if he was less coordinated, but he is glad he is. He’s pleasuring his two men – and Techno will never get tired of calling them his – at the same time and fucking acing it.

Type’s hand tightens where it’s resting on top of Techno’s head, not pushing nor pulling, just holding onto him. Techno understand what it means. He can feel Type’s body tense and his broken whimpers get louder. He barely hears Type telling him to pull out, the sound of his own mouth sliding against Type’s cock pretty much drown everything else. He doesn’t let go though; he wants to taste him and feel him come down his throat. No speeds up his movements and goes as far as he can, swallowing around Type every time he feels him at the back of his throat to make it tighter for him, and soon Type cries out as he comes. His body is shaking and his hold on No’s hair is impossibly tight. The first shot of cum goes straight down, and Techno keeps swallowing until nothing more comes out. He pulls out with a wet pop, makes sure he’s licked him clean and tucks Type back into his shorts. He looks up and takes in Type’s panting form, breathing against Tharn’s face while holding onto Tharn’s tee tightly. Techno smiles proudly. He did that.

Once he’s happy with Type’s condition, he switches his attention to Tharn, who is smirking at him. _Handsome bastard_. He speeds up his pumping on Tharn’s cock, wanting to leave him in the same state Type is slowly coming down from. It doesn’t take long to achieve thankfully because Techno’s wrist is starting to hurt. He’s been jerking him for a long time, and the faster and tighter hold does the trick. Tharn was probably holding back for half of the time. He comes all over Techno’s fist with his eyes still locked on him, both wanting to absorb the other’s lustful expression. When Tharn is done, No brings his messy palm to his mouth, Type’s eyes joining Tharn’s in witnessing his show, and licks it clean very slowly, sucking on each of his fingers. He does the same thing with Tharn’s member afterwards and tucks him back in as well.

Type and Tharn exchange one quick look and grab Techno by his shoulders, bringing him back up to them. Tharn goes in first for a messy kiss, licking into his mouth and chasing after the taste of his own cum, and Type repeats the action after him. Once they have left Techno as breathless as they feel, they move. Pushing No on his back, Tharn slides down his body until he’s pulling the front of No’s shorts down and pulling his aching dick out. Type continues to keep Techno’s mouth busy with his own, nibbling on his lips, and slips his hand back under No’s shirt. Tharn begins to suck Techno off as Type plays with his nipples, pinching and twisting them between his fingers. Techno is a whimpering and groaning mess and _so_ hard he feels ready to burst, which he does. Being stimulated from both ends at once pushes him over the edge he’s been dangling from since he started blowing Type. He never though he would get as turned on by having a dick on his mouth as he did. He comes within minutes and he would be embarrassed if he was with anyone else, but he isn’t. He screams inside Type’s mouth as he comes, holding onto the sheets and Type’s shirt for dear life. He’s never come so hard before that there are white spots shining behind his eyelids.

When he’s satisfied, Tharn slides back up and Type lets No come out for air. He’s melted against the bed, so relaxed, he’s having trouble keeping his eyes opened. The others must sense this because Tharn chuckles and Type snickers and then they are moving him around. He lets them, body completely plaint and too spent to fight whatever they are doing. Not that he would ever fight them, he trusts them more than anyone else. When they are happy with their new position, Techno senses the other men relax against him and weights finding their way around his body. There’s something hard under his head and breathing against the top of his head. There a re legs tangled with his own and breathing against his nose.

They fall asleep just like that, with Techno’s back to Tharn’s front, Type facing No and their arms welcome weights around each other.

.

Techno wakes up at some point during the night. He’s warm and comfortable but panic raises up his throat for the five seconds it takes him to take on his surroundings. It’s the weight of arm over his hip and fingers intertwined with his own over his belly that calm him down. He remembers what he had forgotten for a moment. He’s in Type and Tharn’s arms and in their bed and their flat, and they are his now. The three of them are a _them_. Techno smiles, burrowing back into Tharn’s hard chest and tightening his hold on Type’s tee. He’s good and safe. He’s happy for the first time in months – since he first started feeling something for his two friends. Techno falls back asleep with a biggest smile on his face.

The next time No wakes up, he can tell something is missing. His back is cold. He snuggles closer to the warmth in his front, tucking himself against Type’s chest and under his chin. Type’s arm on his hip moves to close around No’s body and bringing him further into his embrace. Techno sighs in content. He hears a soft chuckle – and how can he hear the affection in it, No wonders – coming from somewhere nearby. Techno chances opening one eye and takes a peek towards the rest of the flat. Standing in the middle of the room is Tharn, smart trousers on but no shirt. He’s looking at him and Type with the softest eyes and smile, the ones Techno has only ever seen directed solely at Type in the past. This time though, it’s on No as well.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Tharn walks to Type’s side of the bed and brushes a hand over Techno’s hair and does the same to Type afterwards.

“Morning,” Techno mumbles, sleep still clouding his mind. He feels Type stir around him, arms tightening and grumbling against Techno’s hair.

“You should both get up and get ready, we need to leave soon if you want to get breakfast before classes start,” Tharn turns to the wardrobe and gets a white shirt to put on. Techno realises he doesn’t have to pretend he is not looking anymore and so he shamelessly ogles him

Type squeezes No, lets him go, and stretches like a cat, back arching from the bed. Techno giggles at the sight and Type winks at him before he leans to drop a kiss in No’s forehead. Getting out of bed, Type kisses Tharn as well on his way to the bathroom. Tharn slaps his ass playfully as he passes him. On his part, Techno is sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and a hand drops on his head. Techno lets his own drop to his lap and looks up at Tharn, who bends down to peck No on his lips. Techno blushes. _Why does this feel so normal? Shouldn’t it feel weird?_ He decides not to question it. No is just going to enjoy this moment for as long as it lasts. If Type and Tharn want to be all tender and nice with him, he is so not going to stop them. He will milk it for all it’s worth.

Taking his turn after Type, Techno freshens up on the bathroom. It’s not until he is brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush that he remembers, he doesn’t have any spare clothes with him or his football gear, and it is practice day! _It’s okay_ , he thinks, _I can wear my uniform from yesterday to class, shouldn’t be too dirty from one day._ Regarding practice, he might have to ask Type for some clothes to borrow. He can’t remember if he has any spare on his locker. Except he doesn’t have to because Type mentions it as soon as No is back in the room.

“We have practice today, so I’ll take some extra clothes for you to wear, is that ok? We didn’t plan for a sleepover yesterday,” he chuckles.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Techno puts yesterday’s clothes back on. He’s not looking at them but can feel their stares as he changes. It’s nice, Techno isn’t going to lie.

“You’re all ready to roll?” Tharn asks putting on his shoes.

“Yep, let’s go!” Techno whoops.

Type shakes his head at him, but he is grinning. Grabbing his bags, Type follows Techno out the door with Tharn leading the way. Techno is surprised with how normal everything feels on the way to the campus. There is no awkwardness or weirdness as they interact with each other. It’s as if nothing has changed, but it has. Just like before, Techno sits in the back, Type is passenger and Tharn drives. Just like before, Type and Techno chatter about football and what they are going to have the juniors do during training, and just like before, Tharn stays quiet, snickering at them from time to time but amused. The difference is subtle, but Techno can see it in the way Tharn glances at him with more affection and how Type reaches back to give Techno’s knee a light squeeze.

Techno is beaming, a strike contrast to the past week, and he can’t even hide it. They haven’t exactly talked about them. They decided just to let things flow as they may, but Techno is pretty sure they’re keeping their relationship on the down low for now. It’s new (one day) and they don’t need anyone preying on their business. They walk side by side to the canteen, Type and Tharn holding hands and Techno tucked under Type’s arm over his shoulders. They grab some food and find an empty table for the three of them. Tharn is telling them about his next gig when Techno remembers something. He hasn’t looked at his phone since he put it away on his bag at the restaurant. _Shit!_ Nic is going to be so pissed. He’s always asking him when No is going to be home so he’s not alone in the house. Well, Nic is never really alone in the house. Kla seems to be there with him most of the time, probably because he is such a good friend to Nic and doesn’t want him to be lonely.

“What?” Type interrupts Tharn when he sees No fumble in his bag.

“I forgot to tell Nic I wasn’t going home yesterday…,” Techno mutters as he finds his phone and light up the screen, “Shit!”

“What?” Tharn peeks at No’s phone as he holds it out in the middle of the table for them to see. There’s 10 miss calls from Nic and, at least, 20 Line messages. Tharn whistles, “Wow.”

“What’s with that?” Type is frowning, “Nic’s really going overboard lately.”

“I don’t know,” Techno shrugs, “he’s just more affectionate, I guess, wants me in the house more since our parents went on their trip,” he dials Nic’s number a bit worried. Nic calls him more often as of late, but Type is right, this is a lot. _What if something has happened? Oh my God! I’m such a horrible brother. Nic has been so attentive lately and I forgot to even drop a quick text._

Technic answers on the second tone, instantly having a go at his older brother, “What the hell?! Where have you been? I’ve called and texted and you’ve ignored me all night!”

“I’m sorry! I went out for dinner with my friends like I told you I would and ended up staying the night at Type’s,” Techno grimaces as if Nic could see him.

“And you couldn’t be bothered to tell me that on a text?!” Nic’s annoyed tone comes through perfectly to Techno’s ears.

“I’m sorry I forgot.”

“I needed you here!” Nic growls.

“Why? Is everything ok?! Are you ok?!” Techno panics. He knew it! Something happened and he is the world’s worst brother.

“What?” Nic seems to shake out of his annoyance all of a sudden, “no, everything’s fine. I just wanted you here that’s all.”

Techno relaxes at that, sighing in relief, “that’s good. Look, I’m really sorry. I’ll be home tonight right after practice. I’ll even make dinner to apologise, how does that sound?”

“Fine, whatever,” Nic hangs up.

“All good?” Techno looks up to Type, a frown on his and Tharn’s faces.

“Yeah, think so. He’s just reasonably angry and I’m an awful brother,” Techno sighs.

“No, you are not,” Tharn takes his hand and gives it a squeeze from his spot in the middle of the trio.

Techno thanks him and tries to give them a reassuring smile. _It’s ok,_ he thinks, he can fix this. They resume their light chatter and finish the rest of their breakfast as if nothing has happened. Tharn leaves them to go to his own faculty with a kiss to Type’s cheek and a squeeze to Techno’s hand, and Type and Techno go to their respective classes together, walking so close side by side their shoulders and hands graze each other.

.

Tharn is watching them from the bleachers as they finish training, Techno knows. He saw him arrive and wink at them as he sat down. No has been rolling on a cloud all day if he forgets the horrible call with Nic and he can’t believe he put himself through all that misery, that time almost a distant memory. Techno has also noticed the way Champ is grinning at him and Type, obviously happy they have sorted whatever issue they had, and that they are back to normal. Actually, the entire team has noticed and seems more relaxed, as if the tension between their captain and co-captain was making them tense. Yet, they don’t notice the way Type is standing a bit closer to his ‘best friend’ and bumping shoulders with No more often. If they do, they don’t make it obvious. Overall, practice comes and goes in the highest mood in days, and even Can doesn’t complain about doing drills when No orders them.

After changing back, Tharn meets them outside the field grinning, “do you need us to take you home?” Tharn swings his arm over Type’s shoulder.

“No, I left my bike here yesterday,” Techno shyly smiles at him, not used to so much attention being on him, and Tharn’s eyes are piercing.

“Ok, message us when you get home,” Type squeezes No’s arm lightly.

“Yep,” he nods eagerly.

Tharn takes a look around, sees that there is no one and kisses Techno on the forehead, “drive safe.”

Techno blushes and hums and resists the urge to touch the place Tharn just kissed. Type looks pleased and, not being one for too much public affection, simply squeezes Techno’s arm once more before leading Tharn away to their car. Techno waves at them as they go and they wave back, the three of them beaming at each other helplessly.

The drive home gives Techno some time to calm his heart down. Too much has happened in the last 24h and he really needs some alone time to go over everything. He stops to buy some ingredients for the apology dinner on his way and hopes it’s enough to get back on Nic’s good side. He loves his brother and doesn’t want him to get mad at him. However, it’s not Nic waiting just inside the front door, it’s Kengkla. Techno jumps slightly when he sees him right there as he closes the door behind himself.

“Nong Kla! You startled me!” No laughs.

“Why weren’t you here yesterday? What were you doing with your friends?” Kengkla growls at No, who’s laugh dies quickly at the angry voice and expression on the usually sweet teen.

“I just slept over at their place…,” Techno doesn’t know why he feels the need to explain himself, but he has never liked seeing people angry. Also, if Techno didn’t know better, he would think Kla sounds jealous, but he knows better because there is no way that’s what’s happening.

“You can’t do that!” Kla screams at him and grabs his arm forcefully.

Techno panics, he’s never seen Kengkla like this before, and it’s kind of scaring him, “what is wrong with you?!” He shakes Kla’s hold off thanking God he is strong enough.

That seems to snap Kengkla out of whatever is going on in his mind. The anger melts off his whole body, losing the tension that was keeping him standing tall and in Techno’s face. He takes a step back and looks down at his feet, “I’m sorry… I’m just worried about you,” he takes a peek at No before looking down again.

Techno frowns at him. He’s at a loss for words. Luckily, Kengkla doesn’t wait for him to speak and scrambles past No and is out the door before Techno can blink. _What the hell was that?!_ He looks between the spot Kengkla had been standing in and the door a few times before shaking his head and shrugging. Kla is like a second brother to him so maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised he’s as angry as Nic was. _Maybe he is just having a bad day_. Whatever it is, he’ll just apologies for making him worry next time he sees him.

Walking to the kitchen to drop his supplies and getting started on dinner, he notices he hasn’t seen Nic. He calls out for him and doesn’t get a reply. Techno looks around the house, but he isn’t there, so he takes his phone and messages him.

 **No:** Where are you?

 **Technic:** Out. I’ll be home soon.

 **No:** Ok. Dinner will be ready in 1h.

Techno pockets his phone and gets started on the stir fry he hopes will earn him good brother points.

\-------------------

Type and Tharn pick up Techno the next morning. He tries to tell them it isn’t necessary, but they insist. After so many days without him, they’re going to need more than one evening and morning to get over how much they had missed him. Type is holding Tharn’s hand over the gear stick when Techno gets into their car. He’s beaming at them and Type can’t help but smile back. He never thought that one day, looking at his best friend, he would feel butterflies in his stomach, but here he is.

He likes Techno. Him and Tharn admitted it to each other the night before when they were alone in their flat. He had been surprised all throughout the day how not bothered by Tharn’s attention and affection towards Techno he was. Type thought that once they were actually doing things together, he would feel the jealousy he couldn’t find when Tharn first brought up his changing feelings for No, but he hadn’t. When he looked at Techno or Tharn, he just felt happy and proud. It was fucking adorable to see No blush after Tharn kissed his forehead, and he shared all of this with Tharn when they were cuddled in the couch. Tharn told him he felt the same and that was it. Type couldn’t be happier to have him as his partner. They were so perfect for each other that they even liked the same guy. Who would have thought he would be dating not one but two men? Definitely not Type.

Everything is going perfectly smooth for the three of them as they sit together for breakfast at the canteen until Techno opens his mouth. Type is bickering with Tharn about who’s turn is it to do laundry when Techno brings up what happened when he got home the day before.

“By the way, the weirdest thing happened when I got home yesterday,” Techno interrupts Type’s argument in favour of it being Tharn’s turn with a nonchalant wave of his spoon.

“What?” Tharn is happy for the change in topic.

“Nong Kla was waiting for me, super angry, like I’ve never seen before, and went all ‘you can’t do that’ about me not sleeping at home,” Techno imitates Kla’s angry voice but it comes out as more like an ogre, “he grabbed my arm, apologised, said he was worried about me and left. Isn’t it strange?” he laughs at the end, as if it’s completely normal what he just told Type and Tharn.

“He did what?!” Type growls. He can’t believe what he is hearing. _Who the fuck does this kid think he is?_

“No, did he hurt you?” Tharn tries to sound calmer than he is but the grind of his teeth gives his anger away.

“Not really?” No makes a thinking face while frowning, “it was more the surprise than anything else. I mean, when he grabbed my arm, he didn’t do it softly, but I shook him off easily, so I guess it wasn’t that bad.”

“It wasn’t that –,” Type has to stop himself from shouting at him. He fails, “No!”

“What?!” Techno looks at him wide eyed, clearly surprised by Type’s reaction, which Type thinks he shouldn’t be because his reaction is one-hundred percent valid.

“Are you really not seeing how serious this is?!” Type really wants to smack him over the head and hopefully knock some sense into him. He knows No has the self-preservation instincts of a new-born puppy, but he should not be finding this situation as unimportant as he seems to.

“What? He just went a bit wrong about it, that’s all. I mean I never expected it from him, you know, because Kengkla is such a kind kid, but really, it’s my fault for not telling them I wouldn’t go home,” Techno frowns at Type, defending (defending!) the high schooler.

Type gapes at him, unable to come up with a retort that doesn’t start with him calling No a fucking idiot. A kid grabbing his arm by force and trying to tell him what he could and couldn’t do isn’t ‘going a bit wrong about it’. It’s a fucking neon sign saying danger. Except Techno doesn’t see it that way and if Type tries to argue with him, it might backfire on Type himself. He doesn’t want to come off as overbearing, but No’s naivety demands Type’s full protection. From a distance.

“No,” Tharn intervenes, “I’m sure you’re right and Kengkla is a kind kid, but maybe we should talk to him?” he points at himself and Type.

“What for?” Techno eyes them with confusion. Type wants to bang his head against the table, Techno’s or his own, he’s not sure yet.

Tharn’s doing a better job than him at not expressing his exasperation, and for that Type is so happy to have him on his side, “well, maybe he’s worried because he doesn’t know us well. We can assure him that whenever you are with us, him and Nic don’t have to worry about you,” that sound so reasonable Type almost believes him. Almost. Because Type, he can see how tense Tharn’s shoulders are and can read the storm behind his coolness. This Kengkla kid is suspicious and they need to check him out. No way are they going to let his actions go without having a few words with him. Type raises an eyebrow at Tharn in question and Tharn slightly nods at him. Yes, they agree: this kid doesn’t know what’s coming. They are going to find out what his deal is and make sure he doesn’t ever scare their Techno.

Techno hums and shrugs his shoulders, “okay, I guess that could work, but don’t be mean to Kla,” he points at Type and then Tharn in warning, “I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by what he did. He was probably just having a bad day.”

 _Just like an angry puppy_ , Type thinks and scoffs loudly, “yeah, we’ll be nice. Just need to make sure he understands grabbing someone forcefully is wrong.”

“I’m sure he already knows. He apologised,” Techno pouts.

“Fine, fine,” Tharn chuckles at Techno’s pout. Type knows he’s thinking it’s cute because he is too, “we’ll just remind him. Now, come on, get your things or you’ll be late for class.”

Techno curses, “I’ll return these,” he grabs their plates and utensil and stand from the table, striding away. Type and Tharn watch him go before turning to each other, masks of coolness falling. “I don’t like that kid,” Type mutters.

“Me neither. It’s not normal to do that, not even if he was his brother, which he is not,” Tharn replies.

“That’s what I think. There’s just something off. I don’t know what, but I’ve sensed it for a while. Between Nic’s sudden attention and now this, it’s so…” Type trails off.

“Suspicious,” Tharn finishes. Type hums in agreement and they nod to each other. They’ll get to the bottom of whatever it is and take care of No.

.

Type’s worries only deepen throughout the day.

Especially after Techno gets his third message from Nic in the span of two hours asking when he’ll be back. When Type asks No why Nic is being so insistent, No simply says he asked, and his brother just replied Techno needs to be home that evening. _Yeah, that’s not suspicious at all_.

During lunch, Type messages Tharn to keep him updated. His classes will finish before theirs so he will be waiting for them in front of the faculty he says. Techno seems to be none the wiser about what Type (and Tharn) are planning which is just fine. Type recognizes that if Techno knew what they really want to get out of their conversation with Kengkla, he wouldn’t let them into the house.

The thing is, they are not even sure the kid will be in the house when they drop No off, but by the amount of times Techno says the kid spends in his house, Type bets he will be. Also, he is beginning to suspect Nic’s messages and Kengkla’s attitude are connected. This last theory appeared after he asked Techno how did Nic like the apology food he was going to make for him.

“Ah, he liked it. He wasn’t home when I got there, he was out, but got back just as I was turning off the heat,” Techno continued to ramble happily about how good his stir fry was and how he needs to cook for them one day. Type would have agreed if he wasn’t hanged up on that tiny piece of information: Nic wasn’t home, but Kengkla was. Nic knew when Techno was going to arrive, Type himself saw No message him to tell him when they were getting changed after practice. Nic choose not to be home. Kengkla was.

After that, Type tries to think back to his past meetings with the kid. What was he like? He was nice enough, Type thinks. He hadn’t seemed to like Type but paid a lot of attention to Techno. Not that long ago, he was giving Techno rides when his bike broke. Type doesn’t like it. His instincts are telling him Kengkla is dangerous and he is working with Nic on something. What that is, though, Type doesn’t know and doesn’t think he’ll like when he finds it out.

.

Type’s suspicions weren’t wrong.

He takes one look at Kengkla’s face, with its barely concealed anger aimed at him and Tharn that melts away when he looks at Techno, and he can tell a jealous boy in love as he’s ever seen one. His glare is cold, but Type’s seen better – Can’s not-boyfriend gives each member of the team one whenever he’s near the football field. The teenager was indeed at No’s house when they got there, his car parked out front, and he was sitting on the couch, Nic nowhere in sight.

“P’No,” Kengkla starts after glaring at Type and Tharn for a few minutes, grinding his teeth, “I thought you were coming alone.”

“Oh, they’re just dropping me off,” Techno says oblivious to the tension in the room.

“We’re going to treat you to dinner actually, so why don’t you go drop your things in your room and we’ll stay here with the Nong,” Tharn smiles at No.

“Food yeah!” Techno nods excitedly and runs up the stairs, leaving the two men and the teen alone. Kengkla doesn’t like Techno’s response because he throws daggers at Tharn with his eyes, mouth curving in a grimace.

Type hasn’t stopped glaring at Kengkla since they entered and he crosses his arms over his chest, hoping to intimidate the kid, “No told us what you did. He might not understand exactly what happened, but we do.”

“I’m just worried about him,” Kengkla has the audacity of being smug, as if his behaviour is completely normal. Type’s hatred for the kid grows by the second. This is the real Kengkla, he can tell, not the ‘good and kind’ kid Techno talks about.

“Cut the crap. You might be able to fool him, but you are not fooling us. When he’s with us, he’s safe. There’s no need for you, or Technic, to get so worked up,” Tharn interludes, a cool and collected contrast to Type’s raging fire.

“Whatever thing you and Nic have going on stops today,” Type bites out.

Kengkla falters, his smug look falling slightly, “what – what are you talking about?” he stutters before collecting himself and attempting to seem indifferent.

“I’m talking about Nic asking Techno to be home but him not being here, you are,” Type points his finger at Kla, “I should have seen your feelings for him ages ago but whatever you think you can accomplish with that, it’s not going to happen.”

“You’re like a brother to him,” Tharn casually drops in, the corner of his mouth twitching with the need to grin.

“Exactly,” Type doesn’t hide his smirk.

“You’re wrong, he likes me,” Kengkla is slowly losing his cool, “he just doesn’t know it yet.”

“He does like you, as a brother,” Type repeats, wanting to rile Kla up, “so you better stop. It’s never going to happen.” Type drops a hand on Kengkla’s shoulder and squeezes, not hard enough to hurt but enough for Kla to feel the silent threat.

“You can stop worrying about him as well,” Tharn takes a step closer to the kid, standing side by side with Type and towering over Kengkla, while flexing his arms over his chest, shirt tight over his muscles, “if something happens to Techno, don’t worry, we’ll deal with whoever is responsible.”

Type and Tharn stand there, hard stares on Kengkla, until he nods slightly. They step back when they hear No strolling down the stairs, and turn to him with innocent smiles on, “Ready to go?” Tharn walks towards him, sliding his arm over No’s shoulder as he nods.

“By the way,” Type whispers from his spot, his back to Kengkla, as he watches his men put their shoes back on, “he’s ours.”

Kengkla gasps behind him, but Type doesn’t turn to see what he imagines is shock on his face. He just walks to get his own shoes on and follow his men out the door. He grins as he sees Techno babble about what he wants to eat as Tharn leads him back to the car. _Yeah,_ he thinks, _he is ours._

\-------------------

P’Jeed’s bar is fully packed.

Techno and Type are sitting together close to the stage watching Tharn and his band perform. They don’t usually do it on Fridays, but the band that does pulled out last minute and P’Jeed asked Tharn to cover the slot. Type is sitting so close to Techno that their thighs are pressed together under table. Not that Techno is complaining. If possible, the last few days have been the happiest of his life. Type and Tharn have been by his side as much as they could, which isn’t that hard. Him and Type go to classes and practice together, and Tharn joins them right after. They have also been getting to school together every morning and dropping Techno off in the evenings. Techno is living his best life right now.

“Well, well, will you look at that?” P’Jeed’s voice breaks through the loud chatter in the bar as she gets close to them, “I guess you talked?”

Techno can hear a slight nervousness in her question and smiles at her reassuringly, “yes, everything’s good.”

“I’m glad,” she’s visible relieved, “I still want to apologise for telling them about… you know. Phi is really sorry cutie pie,” she claps her hands together and bows her head.

“It’s ok Phi, they explained what happened and it was an accident, don’t worry about it,” No waves his hand dismissively.

“Really?” P’Jeed looks suspiciously between him and Type, “so, you sorted everything out?”

Techno hums, pursing his lips and looking away. If he stares at her knowing look, he might say something he regrets and he’s not sure they are ready for that. He chances a look at Type and sees him rising his eyebrows suggestively with a grin. Techno blushes and stares down at the table. He hears P’Jeed squeak next to him before she is called back to the bar and leaves them with a threat for more information.

 _My boyfriend is a menace,_ Techno thinks and freezes a second later. _Wait! I called him my boyfriend._ No realises for the first time that he’s been calling Type and Tharn his boyfriends in his head, but he is not sure if they are. They haven’t talked about official labels. Sure, they asked him if he wanted to date them, but that doesn’t automatically imply they are boyfriends. Should he ask? What if they say no? They might say no. Maybe they just want to test the waters, experiment, before they agree to be his boyfriends. They said they liked him as more than a friend not that they wanted to be official with him.

In the time he’s spent in his own head, Tharn’s band has finished performing and he has joined them on the table, “you ready to go home?” he asks coming up behind them, one hand on Type’s lower back and the other on Techno’s nape. Techno simply nods, still pondering their status over and over in his head.

When Tharn starts driving them straight to his and Type’s flat, Techno realises Tharn never said who’s home they were going to. He assumed they would take him to his house and then leave for theirs. Should he say something? He should be happy that when Tharn and Type think of home, he is included in it. Just like with the boyfriend thing though, he’s confused about what it means. If taking him home means taking him to their flat, does that mean they are in a relationship? Boyfriend-boyfriend-boyfriend relationship? Techno wants to scream. It’s so confusing!

“No… No… Techno!” Techno jumps on his seat, deer in the highlights expression on as he glances at Type, who’s looking at him with pinched eyebrows, worried, “I’ve been calling your name for ages. What’s up with you?”

Techno turns from him to Tharn, who is also turned on his seat to look back at No. He didn’t realise they had already arrived to their building and parked, “nothing!” he squeaks.

“No, you know you can tell us anything,” Tharn reaches out to pat his knee.

“It’s silly,” Techno pouts. He’s not good at hiding things, as the past week has showed him, and he doesn’t like to worry them, which they do when he fails at hiding said things.

“Probably,” Type scoffs, earning himself a shake from Tharn’s head in reprobation, “but if it’s eating you up, just say it.”

Techno can’t look at them as he lets the words out, “it’s just that – you see – when you – “

“No, just get on with it,” Type interrupts him exasperatedly.

“Are we boyfriends?!” Techno shouts, eyes tightly shut and shaking hands clasped over his lap, and then starts to ramble, “because I keep calling you boyfriends in my head but I don’t know if we are and you said we were going home but you brought me to your flat, not my house, and it’s so confusing because I don’t know what it means, and maybe it obvious but you know how dumb I can be sometimes and – “

“Techno. Breath,” Tharn cuts in.

Suddenly, there are two hands covering his own and Techno lets out a ragged noise as he takes air back into his lungs, “sorry,” he mumbles.

“It’s ok,” No can hear the smile and softness in Tharn’s voice.

“Well,” Type adds when Techno’s breathing has gone back to normal, “it was definitely silly.”

“Type…,” Tharn scolds him.

“What?! It is!” Techno opens his eyes and raises them to the other two, who are having some sort of conversation through stern (Tharn’s) and annoyed (Type’s) looks. Type seems to win because Tharn just sighs and shakes his head in resignation.

“What Type is trying to say,” Tharn faces Techno, who is most definitely not giving them puppy dog eyes, “is that we didn’t know that was something you worried about because we thought it was obvious.”

“Painfully,” Type rolls his eyes. Tharn looks up to the sky (well, the car’s roof really) in exasperation, “what do you think we were anyway?”

“I know you asked me to date you but that doesn’t mean we’re boyfriends and you never said. So…” Techno pouts.

“Usually,” Tharn takes hold of No’s face gently, “it does mean that.”

“Really?” hope blooms on Techno’s chest.

“Really,” Tharn reassures him.

“In case you still need us to spell it out,” Type pokes at Techno’s forehead, “we are dating. We are boyfriends. Also, our flat is also your home, so unless you tell us to take you to your house, here is where we will bring you if we say we are going home. Understood?”

Techno nods excitedly, beaming at his boyfriends. _Official boyfriends!_ Techno could scream in glee. Type and Tharn chuckle at him, but Techno doesn’t mind. They can laugh all they want, they still agreed to be his boyfriends – and Techno is never going to stop using that word. He’s so happy he could faint. _Happiest day of his life!_

.

Turns out, he could be happier.

Techno’s experience with sex is limited. He’s a perpetual virgin that thought he’d stay perpetually virgin for a long time. His track record with dating supported this assumption. The point is, in his twenty-one years of life, he can count all his sexual encounters with one hand, and his best source of knowledge on the topic has mostly been porn. _Yes Type, that’s where I learned how to suck a dick from, let it go!_

Before Tharn and Type, he only had two messy hand-jobs and one horrible I-want-to-forget-it-even-happened blowjob done to him under his belt (pun not intended). Where is he going with this? _Ah yes!_ Well, Techno is a virgin and would very much like to stop being one. Like, so much. He’s been ready for sex since before he knew how to properly kiss. One would thing this is not something he should be concerned about, mainly because he already has two (two!) hot boyfriends, and surely, they’re having sex. Which they are, just not the kind that takes away Techno’s virginity. His sausage hasn’t pierced a bun, and his flower hasn’t been pollinized, and Techno should stop with the metaphors.

To summarize, they are having sex, just not fucking. Actually, he’s pretty sure Tharn and Type are fucking, just not when he’s around, which he is fine with. Totally. (He isn’t but it has nothing to do with him being jealous of them doing things without him and everything to do with the not-fucking-him part). Techno isn’t sure why they aren’t fucking, though, if he had to take a guess, it’s probably the virgin thing, again. Techno appreciates the concern but could do without it. Just because he hasn’t done it, doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to. So, how do you tell you very considerate boyfriends you want to be fucked? That’s the question that’s keeping Techno awake at night now. It’s not like he can just up and tell them: ‘Hey guys, sex is great, really, but, is one of you ever going to do me or what?’

Now that he thinks about it, it doesn’t sound too bad. Maybe he should just do that.

.

He does.

The three of them have been dating for two weeks when Techno finally snaps. Two weeks may not sound like a lot, but Techno’s been waiting years for this moment. They’re hanging out in Tharn and Type’s flat on their free day. Techno is laying on one end of the couch with his feet on Tharn’s lap on the other end. Type is sitting on the floor in front of them on his laptop. There’s a football match on the tv screen.

The atmosphere is relaxed and warm, they are just basking in each other’s company, and how comfortable he is probably explains why Techno decides then is the right moment to bring up the subject he’s been obsessing over. It’s not the same speech he planned word for word but is close enough. Especially considering it’s more nerve-wracking saying it to their faces instead of No’s bedroom’s ceiling. Neither Type nor Tharn address his words for a few minutes but Techno knows they heard. He can tell because Type is no longer typing away and Tharn has stopped his drumming on Techno’s ankles. Techno is trying to stay cool, as if the topic is not eating at him. So, after saying what he wanted as casually as he could and without any stuttering, _good job No_ , he keeps his focus on the game he’s been playing on his phone. He can totally play it off, even though he’s definitely blushing. _Stupid body reactions._

Tharn clears his throat, “we weren’t sure if you were ready for that.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve been dreaming of it for a long time, you know,” with reddening cheeks, Techno’s eyes stay glued to the phone as he mumbles, “but if you don’t want to, you can just tell me…”

“Hey,” Type sets his laptop on the table and turns around, his hand going to hold Techno’s and compel him to look his way, “never question if we want you. Fuck, do we want you. But we know it’s your first time, and we didn’t want to rush it, or you.”

“I know, and I appreciate it, but I really _, really_ want you to fuck me,” Techno looks deep into Type’s eyes, hoping to convey the magnitude of his desire into them.

Type must see it because the next thing Techno knows is that he is being pulled into a bruising kiss by a hand at his nape. He feels another hand make its way up his leg and another reach for his jaw. It pulls him away from Type’s lips and into Tharn’s. The lips leave his own and travel down his neck to leave bites along his collarbone.

“Be careful with what you wish, No. Once we do this, there’s no turning back,” Type whispers on his ear.

“Good thing,” Techno whimpers breathlessly, “I don’t want to turn back.”

Tharn’s head rises from Techno’s chest, “bed. Now.” He drops Techno’s feet off his lap and stands up, taking hold of one of his hands to drag No with him. Type rises from the floor and takes No’s other hand in his, and both guide him to the bed. Techno is shaking in excitement and nervousness. He wants this but he’s also scared shitless. What if he is bad at sex? He’s pretty good at hand-jobs and blowjobs, both his men agree on that, but what if he sucks at the actual sex?

He doesn’t have much time to worry about that as Tharn is pushing his shirt up from his position against his back – No lifts his arms to help him take it over his head – and Type is falling on his knees in front of him and pushing down his sweats. Tharn kisses No’s neck and runs his hands over his chest, thumbs catching on his nipples and caressing them until they’re hard and sensitive. Type, on his part, is biting along Techno’s thighs and running his fingers up and down his legs. Once he is happy with the marks he’s left on No’s milky skin, he grabs the waistband of No’s boxers and slowly brings them down. Techno is whimpering and trembling under their touches. After he gets No’s boxers past his feet, Type stands up and kisses Tharn over No’s shoulder so No can hear it right next to his ear.

Stepping back, Type looks at Tharn and then Techno, whose eye are black with lust, “are you ready for the next part?”

Techno quickly nods, eyes wide, “so ready.”

“Good,” Tharn murmurs on No’s ear before he pushes him onto the bed. No squeaks as he hits the mattress in surprise and stares up at Tharn and Type. He takes in on their rapid breathing, their twitching fists and the tents on their pants and swallows. He’s never been looked at with so much desire, it lights a fire on the pit of his stomach. He’s always wished to feel wanted, and now he is. His men want him, and he was a fool for even thinking otherwise. It’s so obvious it hurts.

Techno crawls up the bed still basking on the attention, “are you joining me here?” he pats the bed.

Tharn drops down on his right while Type climbing on his left, “today,” Tharn growls, “is going to be all about you.”

“We’re going to make you feel so good, you’re never going to leave,” Type whispers. It sounds like a threat to Techno, but it doesn’t make sense to him. There is no way he is ever leaving them.

“Type,” Tharn mumbles from where he is sucking No’s nipple, “do you want to prep him, or should I do it?”

“I’ll do it,” Type smirks down at No before kissing him hungrily. Their tongues battle inside No’s mouth until he relents and gives in to Type.

Tharn moves away from Techno’s chest and reaches for the bedside table. He pulls a bottle of lube and condoms out. Type takes the lube and slides down Techno’s pliant body, caressing it as he goes. He kisses his happy trail but skips his hard and red dick to take hold of his left thigh and pull it towards himself. Techno makes a questioning noise but lets him do it. He sees Tharn takes hold of the right one and does the same, effectively opening No’s legs up. Type climbs over and settles in between them. With his hold still on the thigh, he pushes it up until Techno takes the hint and takes it, holding it to his chest. Tharn brings the other leg up but holds it in the air before leaning down to capture Techno’s mouth. Now, Type has a perfect view of Techno’s ass. Grabbing Techno’s hips, Type drags his ass down slightly so, No supposes, he can get better access to his hole. Once he seems satisfied with the position, Techno sees Type grab the lube and squeezes some on his fingers. He sucks on a breath waiting for the finger to enter him, which it does easily. He feels Type freeze and Tharn look at Type in confusion.

“What?” Tharn was watching with Techno how Type started to stretch him.

“No,” Type’s eyes stay glued to his hole, “have you done this before?”

Techno blushes and avoids Tharn’s shiny eyes, “sometimes…,” he drags out. He’s a curious healthy young man, of course he has tried every way to get himself off, including stretching himself out. Possibly with toys. He wonders what they will say if he tells them. Curious, he decides to try, “a few times in the shower, and out. There’s also this toy that I have –,”

He doesn’t get to finish what he was going to say. Tharn has his mouth busy in seconds and Type’s finger pushes in as deep as he can fit it with a curse, making No whimper inside Tharn’s mouth. “We’ll talk about this later, in depth,” Tharn mumbles as he pulls away, biting No’s bottom lip.

Type has pushed a second finger in and is twisting them around, making Techno pant on Tharn’s shoulder. The bastard is watching the show between his legs. A third finger joins the other two, and Type is twisting, scissoring pumping them in and out. Techno is a whimpering mess, his own fingers never felt like that, and he whines when they leave his body. He knows what is coming next when Type takes hold of the back of his knee and pushes Techno’s leg even closer to his chest. Techno also knows he will hurt tomorrow from being folded over, but he doesn’t care. He hears Type squeeze more lube somewhere, possibly his dick, and then feels some against his hole. Type rubs it around the rim and pushes it inside with his fingers.

Techno closes his eyes, lets his head hit the mattress and, putting on his sweetest voice, mumbles, “Tharn, I need a distraction when Type goes in, can I suck you?”

Tharn makes a choking noise but quickly coughs what sounds like ‘sure’. He drops his hold on Techno’s leg and No hears the rustling of clothes. He’s getting naked. A bit later, the hand is back to bend No’s leg and the head of a cock is rubbing against his lips. Techno opens his eyes, locking them with Tharn’s as he takes it into his mouth. Type uses that moment, when Techno’s entire focus is on Tharn’s member, to slowly press his own cock against Techno’s hole and past the rim.

“So fuckin’ tight,” Type mutters.

Techno whimpers at the feeling. It doesn’t hurt but it stings. It’s bigger than three fingers for sure. He breathes in and out his nose as Type continues to push inside his tight heat, rubbing at his walls as he goes. Type hisses once he has fully entered him. He gives No a minute to adjust to the stretch before he slowly pushes an inch out and in again, hoping to open him up and ease the tightness. Techno whines around Tharn’s dick and pushes his hips back towards Type. He feels so full, but the sting is disappearing, and he wants more. Type takes the hint and starts a torturously slow pace moving in and out of Techno.

No knows he is holding himself back for his sake. He can tell by how tight his grip is on No’s hip and thigh, and as the pleasure rises, he pulls Tharn’s cock out and mumbles, “please, fuck, Type, more.”

That seems to break what control Type had as he starts to move faster, slamming himself into Techno. Techno cries out and surges his hips forward, rocking against Type’s thrusts. Techno goes back to sucking Tharn’s dick as much as he can but it’s difficult to concentrate with the way Type’s hips are slapping against him. He moans and groans with his mouth and ass full. Tharn’s fingers are on his hair, keeping him grounded amid the overload he is feeling. Type’s movement become erratic and get faster and harder, and Techno has to tighten his hold on the sheets over his head. He pulls Tharn’s cock out again as he whimpers but keeps his fingers around it.

“Shit, ah, fuck,” Type cries out suddenly, drops his head back and groans. Techno feels him pulse inside him. He’s coming. He stops thrusting, breathing heavily, and looks at No’s red face. He smirks and winks at him as he pulls out making Techno whimper, his hole twitching around emptiness. He’s about to say something when Type shushes him, grabs at his legs, and straightens them out. In his surprise, Techno releases Tharn’s cock and squeals. Then, Type turns him around by his hips and pushes his arse towards Tharn. No realises what Type is doing and grins at him. He adjusts himself until he is on his knees and elbows. Looking over his shoulder at Tharn, he wiggles his ass and opens his legs further, inviting him in. He wasn’t expecting this turn of events, but he is definitely not complaining. What is better than being fucked by one of your boyfriends? Being fucked by both.

Tharn takes his dick in one hand and Techno’s hip in the other and aligns himself with the hole that is winking at him. Techno feels it fill him up inch by inch and he moans at being full again. It’s the most amazing feeling in the world. He arches his back, rocking back against Tharn’s cock until he is as deep as he can get. Tharn starts thrusting, fucking into him, and Techno rolls his hips in response. He is panting and moaning against the bed. He is going to come soon; he feels it building at the bottom of his spine. He just needs more.

Before he has a chance to reach for his own dick, Type’s hand lands on his back. He knows it’s him because both of Tharn’s are gripping his hips so tightly he will have bruises in the morning. Twisting to get a look, he sees Type and Tharn kissing, tongues twisting around and teeth biting at lips. Type’s hand moves south from the middle of his shoulder blades to his ass cheek. He squeezes it and then drops his hand around Techno’s body to his front. Techno sucks on a breath when Type’s hot palm touches his dick. He strokes it fast and hard, just how No likes it. Techno urges forwards on it and back on Tharn’s cock. He can’t choose which stimulus he prefers but it just might be both.

Between Type’s hand and Tharn’s cock, Techno quickly comes, loudly screaming on his own arms. He rocks against Tharn as he does it, tightening his insides and making Tharn come. Tharn fucks them through both their orgasms, and by the time Techno is no longer twitching on Type’s hold, he’s pulled out and dropped next to Techno on the bed. Techno lets his body drop as well and stretched his legs out, feeling a burn everywhere from his ass to his ankles. He hears Type chuckle and strock his hair. He pulls his head up and looks to either side taking on his men. Tharn is heavily breathing with an arm over his face and the other holding Type’s hand over No’s back. Type is grinning at both of them and his face is red and sweaty.

Techno laughs out loud and buries his face back on the bed, “that was amazing!” He hears both Tharn and Type chuckle.

Yes, Techno could be happier, and he is now. With his two men by his sides, he’s the happiest he’s ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started as a plan for a 5k words fic somehow turned into 20k+ words of my new fav OT3. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> For reference, [the photo Type and Tharn are looking at is this one](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/329607266483018426/)  
> There’s an epilogue coming soon (already working on it) and possible a couple drabbles too.  
> Follow my tumblr [imlimitedkery](imlimitedkery.tumblr.com) for writing updates.


	2. Epilogue: Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has never been intimate with just one of his boyfriends, always doing it as a group, so when the opportunity arises, Techno, being Techno, overthinks.
> 
> (Also known as, an analysis on Techno's sex life with his two men.)

Things only get better as time goes on, even when there are a few bumps on the road.

Techno is amazed sometimes with how well everything worked out. From the moment him, Type and Tharn get together, it seems his life is finally as good as it was always meant to be. Which is why Techno is constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. He is a dreamer, but also quite pessimistic. Except, the shoe never drops. Days turn into weeks and then months and everything stays perfect, or as perfect as a relationship ever is. Techno’s worries dissipate with every one shared with his two men that doesn’t end with them breaking up with him. He doesn’t have very high standards for what might do it so it’s not difficult to make him at ease.

The worries that eat at Techno vary from the silliest to the dumbest (he’d say some where serious, but Type gave him the stinky eye last time he tried to argue so he settles for Type’s ranking.) Unsurprisingly, half of those are about their sex life, probably because they have a _very_ active one. Techno thought that after getting past the actually doing it, there was nothing that could trouble him. He was wrong.

.

Not long after they have proper sex for the first time, a new worry rises in Techno’s mind. He can’t help it, that’s how his brain works: always waiting for the next silly thought to overthink.

It happens when Tharn announces he is going to be away for a few days. A senior’s band is performing at some festival and their drummer has injured himself, so they asked Tharn to replace him for the weekend. Techno doesn’t think anything of it at first, not until Type asks him if he is staying over the entire weekend like usual. It’s in that moment that Techno’s mind goes into overthinking mode and tells him he shouldn’t. The thing is, so far, all of the time spent together after school has been with all three of them. Techno is more than totally fine with it, after all he loves Type and Tharn equally, but, all of their intimate moments have also been as a group, and there lies Techno’s new concern. He’s never been intimate with just one of them, and, by experience, he knows that spending an entire weekend in their flat usually includes some sort of intimacy.

It’s not that Techno doesn’t want to do the do with just Type, or just Tharn for the matter, but what if that causes an issue? He doesn’t want to think highly of himself (he doesn’t) but, what if the person not there gets jealous? There hasn’t been any jealousy so far and it’s been great. Type doesn’t maul him when Tharn focuses on No, and Tharn doesn’t look like he wants to kill him when Type pays Techno attention. It’s probably because they like him that they aren’t jealous of Techno but what if having sex with one of them when the other isn’t around is the limit? It’s fine when they are both there, but what if it isn’t when one isn’t? He knows he is probably reaching but they’ve never talked about specifics like these.

Techno still says yes to Type because it would be weird otherwise. He ponders about it all week and eventually concludes that, if it was an issue, Type would never have invited him and Tharn would have been less happy about it. If Tharn was ok with Type having him over when he isn’t home, then he must be ok with them having sex without him. (Right?) Techno sure hopes so, even though he can totally live without individual sex times. As long as they don’t break up with him, he will adapt to whatever limits they set.

(He should probably have more backbone and be more confident in speaking up in their relationship, but Techno is a people-pleaser and he just can’t.)

That’s how Techno find himself alone with Type on a Friday night and trying his best to avoid anything sex related. He is in his overly large pyjamas, the most unsexy he has, talking about football, an unsexy topic. Type didn’t get the memo however because he is wearing one of Tharn’s tanks that are slightly big and definitely sexy (they reveal Type’s muscles, ok? Techno is only human) and he is stretched on the couch invitingly. Techno will need a cold shower before bed if he is to avoid sex. Another thing Type doesn’t get because he is combing his fingers through Techno’s hair and scratching his scalp in the most soothing and turn on way – Techno didn’t know head scratches were a turn on for him until that moment.

“No?” Type whispers which Techno acknowledges with a hum, “is everything ok? You seem a bit off today.”

Techno tenses, “off? What could be off? Nothing’s off.”

“No,” Type admonishes.

Techno sighs and lets Type’s fingers relax him again. He really is a weak man, “Fine. I’m just a bit worried about us doing anything… you know… sexual… without Tharn.”

“Why? Oh! Do you not want to do it without him here? I guess I never thought you might only want to do it when we’re all around…” Techno can hear disappointment in Type’s voice, and he can’t let him misunderstand him so badly.

“NO!” Techno shouts, turning around on the floor to face Type, who is frowning, “that’s not it at all! I lo – like you both equally and individually. I’m happy when we are together but also when we are alone, just you and me, or just me and Tharn. Never think I only want you when you are both here.”

“Then, what is the problem?” Type has gone from disappointed to confused.

“I just worry he might get mad if we do things without him,” _or you will get mad if I do things with him without you,_ Techno thinks. He looks down at his hands, unable to meet Type’s eyes.

“That’s ridiculous,” Techno’s eyes shoot up to stare at Type, who is now looking at him like he is stupid, “why would he be mad? Techno, sometimes I worry you are not paying attention at all.”

“Hey!”

“What? I’m serious. When have either of us gotten mad when it comes to you? Never. That’s because we both like you. Also, we talked about it at the beginning, and before Tharn left this morning. We are both ok with the other having individual time with you. I wouldn’t have you here otherwise.”

“Really?” Techno’s worry is easing, and his horniness is rising.

“Really stupid,” Type rolls his eyes, “also, if Tharn were to get mad, it would be about not being able to watch,” Type winks at him and that’s all Techno needs.

He lunches forward and kisses Type with all the sexual frustration pent up during the evening. Type gets hold of Techno’s neck and pulls at him until Techno gets the hint and climbs on top of Type, his weight pinning Type to the couch. Their lips slid against each other and their tongues battle passionately. Type moves his hands down No’s body, harshly caressing it over clothes until he gets to his ass and tightly grabs it, forcing No’s hips forward to grind against Type’s. Techno moans inside Type mouth, feeling hot all over, and desperate for more. He’s wanted this so much, and he can quite believe he is finally going to have Type all to himself.

“Type… Type…” Techno moves away from Type’s sinful lips and lock their eyes.

Type hums, “Yeah?”

“More…” Techno groans as their cock meet in a particularly hard thrust of Type’s hips against his own.

Type squeezes his ass before leaving it to push Techno’s shirt up. Techno uses the chance to straddle Type, taking his shirt off and throwing it somewhere. Type moves to sit on the couch, Techno still on his lap, and laches his mouth on No’s neck. Techno throws his arms around Type’s neck to bring him closer to his chest, loudly whining at the feel of teeth scrapping down his throat and collarbones. Techno knows there will be marks later, both Type and Tharn love marking him, and Techno doesn’t remember what it was like to have unmarked skin anymore.

Techno starts to slowly rock on Type’s lap, feeling Type’s hard dick settled right on between his arse cheeks. His own dick aching inside his sweatpants. No balls Type’s shirt in his hands and pulls, wanting to feel Type’s warm skin under his fingers. Type lets him, separating himself from Techno’s chest just long enough for the shirt to leave his body before attaching his mouth back on No’s sensitive nipples, licking and biting them until they are red and slick. Techno is whimpering and speeding up his rocking on Type’s cock. Type groans, the noise vibrating against Techno’s body.

Suddenly, Type is pushing Techno off his lap, “up, get up.”

“Type” Techno whines but complies, getting to his feet, quickly followed by Type.

Type grabs his face and hungrily kisses him. Techno takes hold of Type’s waist and bring him closer, until they are chest to chest, feeling the up and down of the other’s breathing. Type pushes No, still kissing him as if he is trying to devour him, until Techno’s knees hit the bed.

“Take your pants off,” Type growls against No’s lips.

Techno shivers and quickly does as he is told, pushing his sweatpants and boxers down his legs, and wiggling out of them. He stands there naked as Type eyes him up and down, stare black as coal with lust. Techno shivers again. He is never going to get used to being looked at like that, with so much desire and want.

“Get on the bed,” Type orders in a low voice.

Climbing on the bed, Techno lays on his back and unconsciously opens his legs. He watches as Type gets rid of his own clothes and climbs in between his legs. He reaches under the pillow and pulls a bottle of lube out.

“Really?” Techno can’t help but snicker. That wasn’t there the last time he slept over.

“It’s faster to keep it there,” Type winks at him. Type doesn’t open it, just drops it near him and keeps moving up Techno’s body until he is straddling his chest, “you’re not getting it yet. First, open your mouth for me.”

Techno’s eyes widen as Type takes his cock and puts the head against Techno’s lips. No opens up for him easily, he loves having a dick in his mouth so much. He likes the taste and the feel and how he can make his men come just by sliding his tongue on their members. He particularly loves when one of them does it like this, pining his head to the bed and taking control, fucking his mouth however they want, and Techno can’t do anything but take it. When did Techno become such a slut for cock? Whatever, he doesn’t really care, not when Type is over him and pushing his cock past No’s lips. Techno swirls his tongue over the head as Type slowly rocks inside his mouth. When he feels it hit the back of his throat on a deep thrust, No swallows, making Type groan.

“That’s enough,” Type growls, taking his cock out and moving off Techno. He slaps Techno’s hip, “turn around.”

Shifting to his hands and knees, Techno feels his hole twitch in anticipation. He needs Type and he needs him now. It’s been over a week since he last had a real dick inside him, and he can’t wait. His toy is no match for Type or Tharn’s cock. He watches as Type takes the lube and gets some on his fingers. His eyes stay with Type as he gets behind No and runs a finger over his crack, fingertip catching against his hole. Techno whines loudly. He sees Type smirk at him as he traces the finger around the rim, putting pressure but never entering.

“Type…” Techno whines again.

“What?”

“Don’t play…”

Type hums and finally pushes the finger all the way in. Techno moans in surprise. It’s a tight fit and Type has to pump the finger several times until No’s hole loosens up enough for a second. Techno is panting and whimpering as Type’s fingers quickly slide in and out of him. He feels himself open up around them, and he is begging Type for more not long after a third finger has been added. Techno has his head buried on the sheets and watches Type between his own legs.

Fingers leave his hole, and he whines at the loss. He sees Type lube himself up and feels the head of his cock against his entrance. Techno’s mouth falls open around a silent moan as Type pushes inside, stretching him more that his fingers could. Type’s hands are holding his ass cheeks tightly and Techno pants as Type bottoms out, his entire cock within No. Type gives him a few seconds to adjust before he starts to move, slowly bringing his entire member out and swiftly pushing back. It’s a tortuous pace for Techno and it has him moaning and whimpering and panting. His legs shift, widening and bringing his ass lower, forcing his back to arch. The new angle gives Type the chance to hit that sweet spot inside Techno and getting a scream out of him. Type’s pace picks up then, holding Techno’s hips firmly and thrusting faster and harder, hitting No’s prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck, No, fuck,” Type groans, “you’re so tight, so good for me…”

“Type –,” Techno moans, “faster, ‘m so close,” he can feel his orgasm start to build up on his lower back.

Type speeds up, ruthlessly pistoling in and out of Techno, going as deep as he can. Techno knows he is going to feel the ghost of his cock long after they are done and that makes him moan louder. Type is bringing Techno’s hips against his own whenever he plunges in. That’s the sign, Techno knows, that Type is close too. A hard thrust on Techno’s bundle of nerves makes stars explode behind his eyes and he is coming, Type’s name on his lips. He clasps his hole around Type’s cock as he pounds him through his orgasm, tightening himself and making Type groan and come. Techno feels Type’s erratic thrusts as he comes inside him, heat and wetness filling him up and eliciting more whimpers out of Techno. Type stills inside him when he’s finished coming. They are both panting heavily.

Techno drops on the bed when Type pulls out, feeling come slip out and down his balls. He knows Type is watching it, he always does since they stopped using condoms. It’s another thing Techno doesn’t really get why Type and Tharn like doing, but he doesn’t mind. Techno clenches his hole to stop the come from spilling out even more and making an even bigger mess of himself and the bed. Type drops on his side next to him, his fingers sliding over Techno’s entrance, teasing the rim. Techno knows it probably looks red and puffy.

“Type…,” Techno whines, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

Type is still looking at his ass, a smirk on his face as he plays with his own come and pushes it back inside Techno. No rolls his eyes but grins. He’s not really complaining. If Type wants to play, then Techno is not going to stop him.

(At least not yet, Techno will complain when he gets oversensitive eventually.)

.

After their first time, Techno learns more about what it’s like doing it with Type. As it turns out, sex only with Type is bad for Techno’s body and heart.

He’s seen Type have sex with Tharn, but, for some reason, he isn’t the same with Techno. When he’s with Tharn, Type is always the same. No matter his mood, he is soft but demanding. He lets Tharn do as he wants but is spoiled by Tharn at the same time. Type isn’t like that with him.

When he is in a good mood, Type likes to tease. A lot. Techno’s always known Type is a tease, he does it to Techno all the time during the day, but somehow, he didn’t think it would also extend to the bedroom. Techno is talking about Type fingering him for twenty minutes and not listening to any of Techno’s pleas for more. Techno is talking about Type slowing his thrusts inside Techno when he is about to come instead of speeding up. Techno is talking about Type not letting him jerk himself when Type fucks him and being all smug when No comes untouched.

When he is in a not-so-good mood, Type is a baby. Whether he is angry, stressed, or sad, Type wants to be taken care of. It’s another thing Techno already knew about Type but didn’t think applied to sex. How wrong has he been? Still, Techno happily does it. He sucks Type off until he comes. He rides him slowly until Type can’t take it and begs for more. Techno feels so complete when Type goes all soft and pliant after sex because it means he can take Type to his happy place and ease any bad feelings out of him.

Techno doesn’t really care which way Type acts though; Techno loves him so much all the same.

.

Eventually, Techno gets to experience sex alone with Tharn.

It happens during a week-long school break. Type’s parents insist he goes to visit them since it has been awhile and, at first, Tharn is going to go with him. They’re discussing it a few weeks before the date when the plans change. Type is laughing at Tharn’s pouting at the idea of being tortured by Type’s dad again. Techno just sits there and feels sorry for Tharn. He knows Tharn really wants Type’s dad to like him and has tried since he first met him, but with no luck yet.

“I’m sure it will still be fun,” Techno tries to reassure pouty Tharn, patting his hand where it lays on No’s thigh. The three of them are crammed on the bed with Tharn in the middle, “you can enjoy the beach and send me lots of photos so I can live through you.”

Type frowns at him over Tharn’s head on his chest, arms loosely hugging him, “what are you talking about? I thought you were going with Nic to visit your parents.”

“We were but some work came up and it would be pointless to go. Nic’s going with Kengkla somewhere instead. So, I’ll be alone at home,” Techno shrugs. It isn’t the first time so he’s fine with it.

“What?” Tharn is frowning at him now, moving away from Type and turning to No.

“It’s ok. I’m used to it,” he smiles at them, hoping to make their frowns ease but somehow they deepen. Techno doesn’t like that. Why are they looking at him like that? He really is fine with being alone for a week.

“No…,” Tharn takes Techno’s hand on his own, “that’s not ok. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’d say come with us but…,” Type drags out unsure.

“Nope. It’s too risky,” Techno shakes his head, “I don’t think any of us is ready for that.”

Tharn hums in agreement, “yeah, even our most subtle ways would rise flags with your dad.”

“Probably.”

“Guys, it’s really ok. You don’t have to worry about me. Just have fun in Pa’gnan and bring me a present,” Techno smiles brightly at his boyfriends, praying that is the end of it.

Type and Tharn exchange a look, Tharn nods and Type nods back. Techno’s eyebrows pinch in confusion, “what?”

“I’m staying,” Tharn’s words make Techno gape at them.

“Eh?!”

“We’re not leaving you alone No,” Type’s eyes are telling him not to argue but No really wants to.

“I’m not a child! You don’t have to stay for me!” Techno pouts, contradicting himself and making Type roll his eyes.

“Of course you aren’t,” Tharn softly smiles at him, “but we would feel really bad knowing you are here by yourself and we can’t be there for you if anything happens. Also, you’d be saving me from a week being tortured with spicy food. So, really, this is more for me than you.”

Techno’s still pouting thinking about Tharn’s words. He might be telling the truth, or he might be lying. Techno isn’t sure. He’s not really mad though. The idea of being with Tharn all week is better than being alone for sure, but he doesn’t want to be a burden. If Tharn stays for him only, Techno would hate it.

“You’re really not doing it for me?” Techno mutters.

Tharn chuckles, so does Type behind him, “let’s see. Spicy food or my baby No?” Tharn rises his palms to simulate a balance, bringing them up and down as he says the two options. Finally, his right hand stays down, “baby No always wins,” he smirks.

“Shut up,” Techno mumbles and blushes.

They don’t talk about it much afterwards, but Techno spends the days leading to Type’s leaving date buzzing in anticipation. He’s been waiting to be alone with Tharn since his weekend with Type. Don’t get him wrong, it was an amazing weekend, Techno was sore for all the good reasons for days, but it got him curious about what it would be like when it was just him and Tharn. No is finally getting to find out and he’s thrilled.

Type leaves early on a Saturday and Tharn and Techno accompany him to the airport. Techno stayed the night so they could have some fun before Type has to spend a week without sex, Tharn’s words not Techno’s. After waving him off, Tharn drives to Techno’s place so he can pack any extra stuff he wants to take to his home. Techno already has clothes and other things there, but he grabs a few extra just in case.

They decide to spend the day outside since they are already up and out. They go to the mall and browse shops before having lunch at a café. Techno is loving it. He’s getting all of Tharn’s attention and it feels awesome. They’re holding hands as they walk around and eat, acting as couple-y as they want, which they don’t get do usually. They’re always more conscious when it’s the three of them, or at least No is. They still touch and hug but not as freely, and part of him knows people see them as three friends out instead of as a couple of three, or thruple (Techno saw this term on the internet.) So, doing these things with Tharn, he knows anyone who sees them will know they are together, and Techno loves that.

After lunch, they visit a music shop and a sports shop, both playing around in their elements. It’s after those that Techno starts getting tired, and when he is tired, he gets clingy. Dropping his chin on Tharn’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around one of Tharn’s, Techno pulls until he gets a hum out of Tharn.

“Tharn,” No whines, “’m tired, can we go home?”

Tharn looks down at his doe eyes and pouty lips and Techno sees him melt, smiling softly at him and kissing the top of No’s head, “of course baby.”

Techno cheers and tugs a laughing Tharn towards the parking. Techno might be dumb, but he’s not stupid. He knows how to get his way with his men. He’s slowly learned what does it for them by trial and error since they got together. Tharn is definitely easier than Type; a pout, some puppy eyes and Tharn gives in to No. That doesn’t work with Type – the asshole simply laughs at No –, instead No has to do the opposite; ignore Type and act as if he is mad at him. The best part is that they both think No doesn’t know what he is doing, that he is innocent and clueless. Techno prefers it anyway because this way he can keep using his knowledge against them for as long as they remain unsuspecting.

The ride home reminds Techno that he is about to have Tharn all to himself. His leg starts bouncing and heat starts to travel down his body awakening him. Tharn notices and drops a hand on Techno’s thigh, eyes still on the road.

“Are you ok?”

Techno hums but keeps his mouth shut.

“Are you sure?”

Techno hums again and squeezes Tharn’s hand. Neither speaks as they finally get home and park. Tharn holds his hand as they make their way to the flat and, once they are inside and have taken their shoes off, Techno gives in and hugs Tharn. His arms close around Tharn’s waist, and No hides his face on his chest, breathing in Tharn’s scent. Tharn chuckles and hugs him back. They’re standing right in the entrance and Techno doesn’t want to move.

“What’s this for?” Tharn softly mutters, his chin resting at the top of Techno’s head.

Techno sighs, his voice muffled on Tharn’s shirt, “I just wanted to hug you. Can’t I?”

Tharn’s arms around him tighten, “of course you can. Whenever you want.”

They stay like that for a couple of minutes. Techno melting and curling on Tharn’s chest, and Tharn just letting him. Finally, Techno decides to ask for something else he wants, “Tharn?”

Tharn hums, “Yeah?”

“I want you. Can we do it?” Techno is blushing and thanks God Tharn can’t see it. He’s not used to having to say it, but he really, _really_ wants to do it and can’t wait for Tharn to read his mind.

Tharn tenses and Techno fears that he’s said the wrong thing and messed up. He doesn’t have to worry for long though, as Tharn’s hands move to cradle his face and tilt it up so Techno can see Tharn’s blown pupils. _Oh._ Tharn kisses him and Techno melts. It’s soft and sweet and so Tharn Techno sighs into the kiss. He doesn’t realise they are moving until his back hits the wall and Tharn is pressed fully against him. Techno’s knees are shaking, he’s feeling so damn mushy and warm No thinks they might give up. He holds Tharn for dear life, scrunching his shirt where his fingers are digging onto the material at his back.

Techno thinks Tharn notices his struggles because suddenly Tharn’s hands are under his ass and they are lifting him up. Techno gasps in surprise and brings his legs to circle Tharn’s waist. Tharn smirks at him, clearly delighted with Techno’s reaction. No takes hold of Tharn’s neck and molds their lips together again. His entire body is clinging to Tharn, letting him hold his weight up as they continue to make out against the entrance’s wall.

As much as Techno is enjoying it, and he is – so much – he would really like to be somewhere more horizontal and with way less clothes, and he says just that. “Tharn,” he whines when Tharn’s tongue leaves his mouth to trace a path down his jaw to his neck, “I love this, a lot, but could we, like, move to the bed? cause I need you inside me like an hour ago.”

Tharn groans, the sound vibrating on No’s throat, and hold Techno’s ass firmly. He moves them away from the wall and carries Techno through the flat and to the bed. Techno yelps when he starts walking and clings onto Tharn harder. He knows Tharn won’t drop him so it’s more an excuse to feel those hard muscles against his body than actually being worried. Instead of dropping him on the bed, Tharn sits at the edge with Techno settling on his lap. Techno feels cold hands sneaking under his shirt, caressing his back as they go, and he shivers. Tharn is nibbling on his collarbone and Techno is so hot and it’s better but still not enough.

“Tharn,” he sighs, raising his arms as a hint.

Tharn takes it, taking his shirt off and kissing No’s lips softly. Tharn’s thumb ring catches Techno’s nipple as Tharn caresses his naked chest making No whine as the cold metal rubs his warm nub. Tharn’s licking inside No’s mouth and it’s distracting but No still feels Tharn’s touch all over, including his hard dick right under Techno’s ass. Techno moans, he can’t really move with the position he is in, legs still around Tharn, but he does his best to rut his arse on the bulge inside Tharn’s trousers.

Tharn moans, “baby…”

“Please,” Techno whines.

“I’ve got you,” Tharn shushes him. He lifts them both up and turns around, laying Techno on the bed and hovering over him. Sitting back on his knees, Tharn takes his shirt off, exposing his well-defined chest that Techno takes the chance to drag his fingers through. Techno wants to trace those abs with his tongue, so he does. Tharn groans and lets him have his way, licking and biting his abs, for a minute before he is pushing Techno’s shoulder until his back hits the mattress again. Techno gasps as Tharn gets off the bed to get rid of his trousers before he does the same with Techno’s and climbs between his spread legs. Tharn is caressing every part of Techno he can, and Techno can’t do anything but turn into putty under Tharn. He feels so warm and wanted, Tharn always does that for him. Techno is sighing and letting out tiny pleasure noises.

“My baby No,” Tharn whispers, nibbling on No’s ear, “you’re so good for me. I could do this all day…”

Techno whimpers, “Tharn… please…,” _it’s not enough_ , he wants to say.

Tharn shushes him again and takes hold of Techno’s cock. _Finally_. Techno faintly moans at the first touch. He’s so hard it’s almost painful. Tharn lazily strokes him, probably knowing that Techno will come instantly if he does it with actual purpose. Techno want to touch to, so he reaches for Tharn’s own member and grabs it, mirroring Tharn’s movements. They lock eyes as they rub each other and Techno sees so much affection on Tharn’s, he blushes. Tharn tenderly kisses him, and No gets lost in the feeling of Tharn’s lips and hand on him.

Eventually, a little voice in the back of his mind reminds No he still wants more. He brings his leg up to curl around Tharn’s hip and gives a shaky thrust up, asking for more without words. He knows Tharn will understand, always in tune with what his babies want, and he isn’t disappointed. Tharn drops No’s cock and reaches for the bedside table to get the lube. He tries to do it without letting go of Techno’s lips, but he grunts displeased as he fails. Techno giggles when Tharn’s mouth leaves his own and kisses Tharn’s chin hoping to ease his pout. It works and soon Tharn has hold of the lube and is back kissing Techno tenderly.

To Techno’s delight, Tharn’s finally not wasting any time and wet fingers find their way between Techno’s legs. They caress Techno’s entrance, running around the rim before one finger teasingly slips inside. It goes in easily, Techno lose still from the previous night’s shenanigans, and a second finger joins it quickly. Techno squirms and arches his back, trying to get them in deeper. He loves Tharn’s fingers inside him. They’re long and thick and they know just where to press to make him pant, like they are doing right now.

Techno whimpers and a third finger joins in, stretching him and easing him open. Tharn is slowly pumping them and Techno isn’t going to be able to take it for much longer, “Tharn… I need –,” a moan cuts him off as a fingertip graces that spot inside him.

“What do you need baby? Tell me,” Tharn gently mumbles on his ear.

“You – I need you – please,” Tharn’s slightly speed up his movements and Techno whimpers between words because is too much and not enough somehow.

“Anything my baby wants,” Tharn coos.

He takes his fingers out, squirts some lube on his red and hard member and aligns it with Techno’s fluttering hole. Techno wraps his legs firmly around Tharn’s hips and his arms over his shoulders. He throws his head back, gasping for air, as Tharn starts to push in slowly, making Techno feel every inch that goes in and rubs against his walls. When he is fully in, Tharn holds Techno’s hips and breathes over the curve of his neck. They stay like that, just basking on the feeling of being pressed together, until Techno whines. Tharn rocks his hips gently, Techno opening around him. They’re embracing each other so strongly though that he can’t really move fast, instead going for languid thrusts, mellow but deep.

Techno is falling apart under Tharn. He’s moaning quietly with every unhurried nudge of Tharn’s cock on his prostate and feeling so much he might burst into tears. This is the first time they’ve done it so delicately and he is having a hard time holding his emotions in. He never knew someone could feel so much during sex. Usually he feels desire and lust and passion, it’s fire and heat. This is different. He doesn’t just feel wanted; he feels loved. With every kiss Tharn peppers on the heated skin of his throat. With every time Tharn’s member sinks in fully inside him. Techno feels so loved, and never wants it to end.

It has to come to an end however, because Techno’s orgasm starts to build up and he rocks his own hips, meeting Tharn’s to get more sweet friction. No’s cock is dripping and rubbing between them and Techno pants are getting louder as he gets closer.

“Baby,” No hears Tharn mumble over the sound of his own racing heartbeat, “come for me.”

Techno does, moaning on Tharn’s sweaty hair, as he comes on their chests. His thrumming hole clamps around Tharn and a few shaky short thrusts later, Tharn is coming too, nipping Techno’s shoulder, and painting his insides white. Techno’s ears are ringing, his skin feels on fire and there’s white spots dancing behind his eyelids. All the strength has left his body, and he melts under Tharn. Their heavy breathing is the only noise that can be heard in the quiet space.

Without pulling out, Tharn sneaks his arms around Techno’s waist, turns them onto their sides, and readjusts them so they are face to face. Techno takes in his warm eyes and smile as he lazily plays with his hair. Techno almost lets the l-word slip. He wants to say it so badly, to Type too, but it’s too soon. He will get there though. One day he will tell them how much he loves them, and hopefully they will say it back.

.

If No thinks that is a one-time experience, he is so horribly wrong.

Again, he’s seen Tharn do Type but neither is he the same with Techno. Tharn likes to tease Type and take control over him, but still does everything Type likes and wants. With Techno, he is a bit different and, just like Type, its own brand of whiplash.

Most of the times, Tharn is extremely caring, just like he was during their first time. It also is just like Tharn’s personality, always taking care of him and paying him all the attention he craves. He caresses Techno from head to toe. He takes him apart with his hands and mouth wherever they can reach. He embraces him and is so gentle Techno cries sometimes. He’s smooth and gentle and makes Techno feel so much and so loved he never wants to leave Tharn’s arms. Whenever Techno is feeling down or has a bad day, he needs his Tharn’s babying him time.

However, when he is stressed, or jealous or possessive, Tharn is rough. Techno knew this before already. He’s seen Type limping plenty of times after he got Tharn jealous at whatever bar they went the night before (most times on purpose). Still, experiencing it is something else. Rough Tharn is hard touches and plunging hips. He holds Techno so forcefully that he leaves bruises for days. He bangs into him so ruthlessly that the entire bed shakes. He digs on his skin like he is trying to imprint himself into No’s bones. He makes him beg and plead for release.

Just like with Type, Techno also loves him both ways, and every way.

(Of course, how Type and Tharn have sex with each other could be different when Techno isn’t around, but he doesn’t know, because he isn’t there. For all he knows, when they have sex only the two of them, Type could be a tease and Tharn could be rough.)

.

The point is Techno is having the best sex of his life (not like he has anything to compare it with). Fast, slow, teasing, caring, rough or sweet, Techno can’t choose his favourite because they all are, just like Tharn and Type are both his favourite and he would never choose between them.

It isn’t to say that all those types of sex only happen during Techno’s individual time with his men, but Techno is usually so overwhelmed with lust when it’s the three of them that he doesn’t experience things in the same way as when he is alone with one of the two. Together they are lust and passion, so into each other that things like teasing or caring take second place. It’s all about feeling and being felt. That’s how it is for Techno anyway.

Another thing Techno has noticed when they have sex together is how naturally the centre of attention changes each time. It had been one more of Techno’s initial worries. When it’s only two people, there’s no need for it, but when there’s three men in one bed, Techno wondered how it would work. Would one of them always be the centre, the focus? At first it was him, so he started worrying if it would be like that forever or if it would change for the worst. After all, Tharn and Type were used to it only being them two so, how long would it take for them to get tired of that and go back to concentrating on each other?

However, like always, Techno had nothing to stress about. Just like everything between them, things easily flow. It’s completely unspoken, and it depends on their moods. Sometimes it’s Type, and Techno and Tharn dot on him; sometimes it’s Tharn, and Type and No do whatever he wants; sometimes it’s No, and Type and Tharn do whatever they want with him; sometimes each of them focuses on a different person; and sometimes, it’s a two-men show while the third just watches. It works for them, and they wouldn’t change a thing.

Anyways, it doesn’t matter to Techno how they are intimate. As Techno told Type, he loves Type and Tharn equally and individually, but he did fall in love with both of them at the same time. So, even though No loves when he gets to have individual time with his boyfriends, honestly, he loves when they are all together the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue was really just an excuse for me to write Techno having sex with his men separately.  
> We’ll be back to threesomes in future drabble sequels no worries.  
> Also, I wanted to explore how different sexy times are between them.  
> Second also, I’ve just realised all the sex scenes are written in No’s POV and it’s been completely unintentional, I want to try doing them from Type’s or Tharn’s in the future.


End file.
